240 Glee Main St
by PrisciT
Summary: Rachel moves in into a new place. The street, Glee Main St, is filled of welcoming neighbors, who soon become friend, and with one of them, her relationship develops into something more. AU Glee. Quinn/Rachel and Santana/Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn. Mentions Finn/Quinn. Eventually/Possibly Artie/Tina, Santana/Brittany, Kurt/Finn  
**Disclaimer**: Characters not mine, just borrowing them for a bit. Story is.  
**Spoiler: **AU Glee. No spoilers.  
**Summary**: Rachel moves in into a new place. The street, Glee Main St, is filled of welcoming neighbors, who soon become friend, and with some of them, her relationship develops into something more.  
**A/N: **After 10 years of reading fanfic, I decided to write something. If you guys like it, let me know so I can continue the story. I hope you guys like it.  
**A/N2**: English is not my first language, so there might be mistakes. Let me know if there is anything that bothers you too much.  
**A/N3**: This chapter is in Quinn's POV. In the end on the chapter I will give you options to choose from regarding which person's POV you would like to see next chapter.

I woke up early Saturday morning with a truck noise. Well, it wasn't really early, it was almost eleven. But it doesn't really matter what time it was. I went to my window and looked through the blinds, and saw a moving truck in the house in front of mine.

It is always exciting when someone new moves into my street. Not a lot of people have moved in, but its always a thrill to find out all about the new neighbors.

A car follows the truck, stopping behind the truck. The driver gets out. A woman with long curly brown hair. She doesn't turn my way, opens the back door and takes out a wheel chair.

"Quinn," my mom calls for me from somewhere in the house, before I even had a chance to discover whether the girl was my age or not.

I leave the window and go look for my mom. As I thought, she is sitting in our music room, with her acoustic guitar in hand, her wavy blonde hair in a ponytail, still wearing her pajamas.

"Did I hear a truck? Is someone moving in?"

"Yes, mom. Seems like we have new neighbors."

"Great! Why don't you go downstairs and cook them some cookies or some of your yummy brownies? "

"Sure, mom."

I start walking towards the kitchen after that, and I hear my mom scream something.

"If you do the brownies, save some for me"

I giggle, as I take out the ingredients for brownies. My mom can't cook to save her life and luckily for her I don't mind cooking at all. I'm even good at it.

When I have all ingredients out, someone knocks on the door.

"I got it," I scream, even though my mom probably didn't ever hear it. When she is working on her music, she forgets anything but the sound of her guitar.

"Hey! Come on in! I'm baking brownies for our new neighbors and sure could use a hand!"

"Hey Q!" Brittany, one of my best friends since ever greeted me.

Santana was also with her, the two girls being like sisters to me.

We made our way to the kitchen and I moved around doing everything. I knew they were here to talk about who moved in, not to help me out.

Brittany started jumping up and down and squealing and speaking so fast the only words I could understand were New and Talked, which didn't make any sense by themselves.

Santana was rolling her eyes, and I was trying really hard not to laugh at Brittany.

"B, calm down" Santana said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"I was saying that me and Santana went to the new neighbors and said hello and talked to them and they are really nice and there are two our age and they are really nice and they are going to dinner with the us and the gang Wednesday."

"How many are they? Where did they come from?"

"There are four of them. Adrian and Brett are the fathers, and Rachel and Artie are their kids." Santana answered this time, while B was over my shoulder trying to eat the brownie dough.

"Are them going to school with us? Rachel and Artie, I mean?"

"I would think so. We didn't want to interrupt them or anything. Actually, I told them we all would help them moving and stuff. I'll go call the others, and you should go when you are done."

"Alright. Take B with you. The only hand she is giving me is one that is stealing all of my brownies."

Santana chuckled and dragged B out of the house.

After I was done with the brownies I went to my new neighbors and rang the bell. It had taken me longer to bake the brownies, I had to do an extra recipe there was enough for everybody.

A girl shorter then me answered the door. I realized she was the one I had seen from my window. She looked really tired, but had a huge smile anyway. One of the cutest smiles I've ever seen.

I realized she was saying something and stopped daydreaming.

"Hi, I'm Quinn. I'm from the house in front. I baked some brownies to welcome you to the street. " I said trying to copy the smile from the brunette.

"Hello Quinn, nice to meet you. Thank you for the brownies. I am very glad to have such nice neighbor. That is, if you really cooked them. " She said, winking at me. "My name is Rachel Berry."

"If I knew you would be so rude, I would have eaten them by myself. If you excuse me, I will do so now" I said, trying to hide my smirk, while I turned around.

"That won't be necessary, I can be nice if that means free brownies. Also, only home baked brownies could smell so good. Come on in."

She grabbed a brownie and winked at me again.

There was something about her. I can't describe, but she made every part of my body smile.

I followed her into the living room. There were a few boxes scattered around, but most were gone. All the gang plus the new family were either sitting at a couch or at the floor.

"Fathers, Artie, this is Quinn. Quinn, this is Dad, Daddy and Artie."

"You can call me Brett and him Drie." One of her fathers said with a big smile.

"She brought brownies!"

"Rachel, could you please put them on the kitchen so we can eat them later?" Drie said.

"No, mine. All mine" she said with a voice of a three year old while she took the brownies form my and sat at a corner.

"Bad idea giving her the brownies. Now we nobody will have any." Artie said with a smirk.

Brittany made a sad face, and Santana was ready to attack Rachel to get them

"Geez, no need to go all crazy about them." I said walking in Rachel's direction.

She squealed, got up and started running. While everybody was laughing, I went after her.

She locked herself what I assumed was a bathroom.

"Hey, crazy brownie lady, get out of there."

She opened the door.

"Don't call me that." She said trying to sound mad.

She looked so adorable I wanted to hug her.

"Share them with everybody, and I won't call you that."

"But they are so good. They can have it another time."

"If you share, I will bake them for you once a week, every week."

"Only for me?" She looked with her hopeful little eyes at me. I don't think I could ever deny anything to that look.

"Yes, only for you."

"Ok"

We walked back. Before we entered the living room, I heard her mumble something that sounded like "I like you."

I didn't have time to question her; her parents came out of the living room.

"We are going walk around the neighborhood, and then buy groceries." Drie said.

"I tried to convince we could do that tomorrow, but it would take more energy than actually going out." Brett said with a roll of eyes, which gained him a slap in the arm from Drie.

"Bye, nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

They were almost out of the door, when Brett came back.

"And Quinn, make sure our little drama queen here don't eat all the brownies."

"I will"

We went back to the living room, everybody either laughing or smiling. Except for one person. Finn Hudson, my boyfriend, was not very amused by our little scene. I could see he was trying to hold his anger and smile, but it didn't work.

I didn't understand him, but I would talk to him later. Right now I had to make sure the small brunette wouldn't eat all of my brownies.

##########

Hope you guys liked it.

Next chapter POV:

#1: Brittany  
#2: Finn  
#3: Drie  
#4: Quinn's brownies (Just joking. That is not an actual option. I don't know how brownies think.)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Since I don't have anything to do ever, I'm not gonna give more options about POVs, cause I don't have the patient to wait and do nothing until enough people give their opinion.  
**A/N II:** This is a little less funny then last chapter. There is some sad stuff, but nothing that will require tissues.

We left about one hour after Rachel's parents left. S mentioned something about Q needing time alone with the new girl.

"But Artie will still be here, so they won't be alone." I answered. Which was true. But I had understood the real reason S wanted to leave them alone.

Rachel have been staring at Q all the time, the way I stare at S all the time. I don't think S notices, and I don't think Q noticed Rachel either. And Q have a boyfriend, so S shouldn't be encouraging Rachel.

Finn is a very nice guy. He never did anything bad to Q, or anyone for that matter. They have been together forever, and they are the most stable couple of the street.

I decided to just leave, because I wasn't in the mood to fight with S. I know I would end up winning anyway, because I always convince her of what I want, and I was sure Rachel was tired.

So everybody left but Q. Artie led us to the door, and went to his room to sleep, he was really exhausted.

"Rachel, are you sure I can stay? You must be really tired after moving. I know I would be, if I were you." I heard Q saying as we were leaving.

"I need your help organizing some stuff in my room. Also, I'm trying to torture you into telling me the recipe to the brownies, but I don't want them to know. I don't want to create a bad reputation." Rachel answered with a playful tone.

At my side I saw Finn wince, but I didn't get it. Q would never cheat on him, he didn't need to worry about that. Just because Rachel was a little flirty, it didn't mean she would make a move. But then, I don't know her enough to be sure of that.

"Come on B, time to go."

S stopped my daydreaming and dragged me out of the house. Sometimes I felt like a puppy around S, and while I think puppies are adorable and flurry and so cute, I'm not a puppy. She is always dragging me everywhere she goes, and making the decisions she thinks is best for me, without considering what I think.

I wish she would see me more than just the best friend who daydreams a little too much. Most people take my daydreaming as being dumb, but I'm not. I just like observing situations, and sometimes I come up with stuff most people think is weird. Even when they are true.

I hear S saying something, so I decide I should listen to her. She gets really annoyed when I ignore her.

"...and even if Q was interested in Rachel, she probably wouldn't even... B, are you even listening to me?"

"I am, I'm just a little tired. Are you coming over tonight?"

"No, my parents are out of town and they didn't want me to leave the house, something about burglars. So we are having the sleepover at my house." She said trying to not sound annoyed at me. She has told me that at least five times today about the location of the sleepover, but I figured it would be a good way of changing the subject.

"And who is coming? Did you invite Rachel? She seems nice. I really like her hair. It seems soft."

S looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. I could only hope she was not mad at me.

"No, I didn't invite her. We don't know her well enough."

"Inviting her would be a great way to get to know her."

"Whatever, she must be tired or something"

I decided to stop talking, I could see she was in a very bad mood. I knew she would never be mean to me, but I hated when she was unhappy.

########

Q has just returned from Rachel's. Everybody is making her a bunch of questions and I'm a little overwhelmed. I need to say something.

"Hey, guys. Calm down. She is not going anywhere. Or are you? Did you come here to say goodbye because you are running away with Rachel? But you barely know her, and we are your friends and we love you and you can't leave us like that. It's not fair."

I look around and everybody is looking at me like I am crazy. But you have to agree that it is a possibility. Maybe Rachel has super powers and convinced Q to run away with her. That is totally plausible.

I hear laughter, and I realize I'm the only one not laughing. I give them a smile. I might not think my theory is funny, but I always try to be nice to people.

"So Quinn, what did you find out about Rachel? Any dirty little secrets we should know? Is her family running away from the law or something?" Kurt asked, his eyed shining like a kid in Christmas morning. He looks like he have 10 years old when he uses that look. He always convince people to tell him stuff.

"Geez, guys, always thinking the worst. I didn't get a change to discover all about her, but I did find out why they moved here, but it is secret of the state and I can't tell you guys."

She was trying really hard to keep a straight face, but I could see that see was just joking. And so could S.

"Cut the crap Q. Why did she move? And where did she move from?" S said, almost like a threat. Sometimes I think S should see a therapist about her anger management issues. But I'm pretty sure if I say that out loud, it will be the last thing I say, and she will go to jail. And I don't want her to go to jail. It isn't a happy place.

"She is coming from a small town in Colorado. I think the name is Elisabeth, or something like that. Artie and his mom were in a car accident. The damage to him is permanent, but only physical. He had no emotional problems after the accident. His mother, on the other side, wasn't so lucky. She is physically fine. But psychologically, she..."

Quinn paused, and looked down, trying to form the right words, I guess. I wanted to say something so everybody would start laughing again, but it wasn't the right moment. I hated when people looked sad.

"She is in an institution now. It is 30 minutes away, and its the best in the country. Rachel's family moved along to help out. I don't know how they are related, she didn't tell me that much. But I think one of her fathers manage to find a job here, and the other is a writer, so they moved so Artie wouldn't have to do it on his own."

Everybody was silent. I was trying to come up with something to cheer everybody up, but I didn't want to be offensive. They wouldn't get mad at me if I did, they would assume I'm to dumb to understand the situation or something. But I'm tired of having that image. I want to show them I'm as smart as they are, if not smarter.

"They must have taken her to the institution my uncle works at. He told me 90% of the cases have cure. And the other 10% are likely to improve immensely. I believe Artie's mom is going to have a proper treatment and get well before we know it."

Everybody looked at me like I've grown a second head. It was much better then the reaction I get when I say something dumb. I looked at S and she had a proud smile on her face. I wanted to hug her, but I know she doesn't like being hugged in front of others, so I kept it to myself.

"Britt, I didn't know you knew that many words." Kurt said, a smile replacing the shock.

I didn't know if I should be happy with the comment or not. I didn't smile, like I normally would. I think Q and S understood my feelings better then I did. S was staring down at Kurt with a very scary face.

"That great news B! You should tell Rachel that, and Artie too. Maybe we could get your uncle to talk to them. Is there any chance he might be taking care of Artie's mom?"

I smiled at her, because she didn't treat me like a puppy, like a most people do. I nodded, because I was getting tired, the day had been exhausting. I moved to S side, and put my head on her shoulder. She put her arm around me, and I relaxed. After a few minutes, even with everybody talking about stuff, I fell asleep. I felt her moving me to a more comfortable position, but her hand never left my shoulder.

My most favorite thing in the whole world is to fall asleep is her arms. I might still have a lot of work to do to get her to treat me respectfully, but I know I can convince her of anything I want.

One day, Santana Lopez will be mine. And we will cuddle all day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Quinn's Mom POV**

The new neighbors are really nice people. I decided to stop by one day and introduce myself. They were thrilled to meet me and very friendly. I didn't meet the kids, only the parents. We went out for lunch, and I told them about the neighborhood and who lived there.

"I'm happy to meet you, Ms. Fabray. This has been a lovely evening. I'm glad we choose an open-minded place to live. It wasn't easy to live where we did. It was really hard on Rachel." Brett said as we were walking back to our homes.

"I'm glad that you found a good place to stay too. And call me Carol. Rachel is very lucky to have parents like you, and she is going to love it here. The kids in the street are a fun group."

We kept talking and I walked the couple to their house.

"Well, we were wondering if you could tell us of anyplace where our girl could have dance classes, maybe you know someone that offers vocal coaching at home?" Drie asked me when I was about the leave.

"I don't know about dance classes, although I'm pretty sure Brittany could help Rachel with that. Her and Mike are the best dancers of the town."

"We were looking for someone professional, older than Rachel?" the other father commented.

"I would say that both are better then anyone you could find in this town. Brittany is the reason the cheer leading team has won every competition they were in. She coaches an elementary cheer leading team."

"She sounds very talented. Do you think you could get Quinn to talk to Brittany about it? They seemed to be close friends when they were visiting us a few days ago."

"I'm sure Quinn won't mind doing something to help Rachel." I said with a smirk.

For the last few days I've noticed a change in Quinn. She lights up every time Rachel or the new neighbors are mentioned. I have yet to met Rachel, and I would like to very much. I need to know what is going on between the two of them. Quinn has been staying up late talking on the phone with Brittany about 'her'. It took me a while to find out who 'she' was, but I finally heard her mention the girl to Santana.

"About the vocal coach, you are talking to the best one you could find." I add after my last comment.

"Oh, really? I don't think it's a good idea, Rachel is sure enough of herself, she doesn't need a vocal coach that is as well." Brett says with a smirk.

"Well, my services are free and I have a recording studio. Plus, my name surely could help Rachel having her big break."

"Why is that?"

"I would have expected you to be more familiar with musical theater. But then, my mom used her single name when she was on Broadway."

"Fabray, Fabray... the name does sound a little familiar." Drie says. The way that Brett was looking made me realize he was not very familiar with it at all, and that musical theather was Drie speciality.

"Joanna Fabray?" I tried to help him a little bit.

He stops. I see him realize who I was talking about, his eyes and mouth open wide.

"You must be kidding me. Joanna Louis is your mother?"

"Since the day I was born. And nine months before that too." I smirk at him. I notice Brett is still clueless about what we are talking about. I raise one of my eyebrows in his direction, and I notice Brie look at him.

"Oh, right. Honey, Joanna Louis was the blonde on that production of My Fair Lady we watched our senior year of college." He said to his husband and then turned to me. "It was the first Broadway show we watched together. I have the picture we took with her in our living room. Why don't you come in, and I'll show it to you. Do you drink coffee?"

########

I hear the bell ringing, and I assume it must be her. While talking to Rachel's Parents we decided that Wednesday would be a good day for us to start working together on her voice.

"I got it!" I scream to Quinn, who is in her room with Brittany and Santana.

As I open the door I see a small brunette with a huge smile. I smile at her and introduce myself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms Fabray, I'm so glad that you agreed to work with me. I am very honored to being coached by Joanna Louis daughter. I have posters in my room from all her plays and my father has given me all Playbills from the musicals, he is also a big fan, and went to see all..."

"Alright, calm down. First, you can call me Carol. Second, stop talking too much. It's going to damage your voice." I cut her, using a playful tone.

She stop and stares at me trying to find something to say, but gives up after the 3rd time. She stares shyly at the ground, and I feel bad.

"I was just joking. Come in. I'll get Quinn to bake something for us."

I see her light up, just like Quinn does every time i mention Rachel.

"Can you tell her to make brownies, she is so good at making brownies, and I already ate all the ones she did on Saturday, and she told me she is only making me some next Saturday, but I want them today."

Well, maybe she got excited about the brownies instead of Quinn. It wouldn't be unusual, Quinn's brownies are amazing. But I hope is not all brownies that got her that happy.

I leave Rachel at the studio, and go knock on Quinn's door.

"Come in" I hear from inside the room.

"Hey girls!" They are all in Quinn's bed giggling about something.

"Who was at the door?" Quinn asks me.

"Rachel" And there it is. The shining eyes, the smile. It's so adorable. Santana starts laughing at Quinn's reaction and Brittany is jumping up and down and clapping.

"Really?" She tried to not sound as excited as she was. "Did she leave?"

"I'm her new vocal coach. I will be working with her every Wednesday with her, and depending on my schedule, we might add another day."

Quinn leaves her bed and goes to her desk, so her back is facing me. I can tell her she is trying to hide her reaction from me, but the way Brittany and Santana are acting tell me everything I need to know about how Quinn feels about Rachel.

"Anyway, I said something that got her a little upset, so I said you would do brownies for her."

"Why did you do that? What has she done to you?" She was mad. It's so cute when she is all defensive like that.

"It was meant to be a joke so she would stop talking so much. I didn't mean it to offend her."

"Alright. I will bring her the brownies when I'm done. But you are not having any."

I laugh at the way Quinn is acting, and look at her friends with a knowing smirk.

"If you weren't dating Finn, I would say you have a crush on her or something" I say as I exit the room. I hear her friends laughing and she saying "I do not have a crush or her" and I something hitting the door. It's going to be so much fun teasing Quinn about this whole thing.

########

"Very good, Rachel. You still need some work on that last part, but we are done for today. I heard you have plans for the evening." I smile at her. The girl has talent, but need some work at some parts. She is very easy to work with.

"I do. I'm really excited about going out with everybody. I hope they like me. People tell me I can be a little annoying at times. That I talk to much. I believe that just because I feel the necessity to express myself, it does not mean I talk to much."

"I'm sure it doesn't. Let's stop by the kitchen to see if Quinn did the brownies or not. I expected her to interrupt us in the middle of the class to bring them here."

We walk up the stairs to the kitchen. It is a mess with the ingredients everywhere. Santana is covered in eggs and Quinn is white. Brittany is smiling a victorious smile, being the most clean of both of them. They are all laughing, but stop when they see us. Quinn look serious, or as serious someone with flour all over them can look. She grabs a covered plate and gives to Rachel.

"Here's your brownies. Don't let my mom have any."

With that she goes upstairs with Brittany and Santana following her, both trying to keep straight face. I hear the door upstairs close, and laughter following.

"I guess I will go now." Rachel said. She seemed to be sad, although I don't know the girl enough to be sure.

"See you next week"

######

A/N: Thanks a lot to those who commented and added this story to their story alerts and favorite. I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be the dinner!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I know I said this would be their dinner out, but I decided I needed to develop Rachel and Quinn more. It was going too slow. I also added some Brittana, I realize I didn't mention their relationship much last chapter. This chapter was very fun to write, I hope you have as much fun reading it. It is also longer then previous chapters, Yay! **Quinn POV**

I didn't plan Rachel seeing me like that. I looked horrible with flour all over me. Also, I went upstairs so fast to avoid anyone making a comment about me and Rachel relationship. I was embarrassed enough as it was. We don't really have any sort of relationship. Besides hanging out that first day, we haven't seen each other. I mean, I have seen her running in the morning, but nobody needs to know that I go to my window everyday just to look at her beautiful body. I am not stalking her or anything. I'm a teenager and I have hormones that speak louder then my mind.

Seeing her with that cute little running shorts and a tight white tank top, all sweaty... No, I can't think that stuff. I have a boyfriend. Who also happens to be avoiding me. B and S say he is jealous of what me and Rachel have, but we don't have anything. I don't understand the fuss everybody is making about us.

That's how the food fight in the kitchen started. Me trying to convince them that Rachel is nothing to me. Yet. But I don't need to admit that to them. Rachel just... I don't know, makes me feel happy. And every time I see her smile, I feel like everything is okay. And I barely know her. So I will admit, to myself only, that I might have a crush on her.

After Rachel left, so did S and B. Now I'm in my room with too much in my mind. Sometimes I wish I could just shut down my brain. Not in a 'kill-myself' type of shut down. More like 'not-thinking-about-anything' shut down. Because I'm confused. I'm supposed to like Finn, and live the American dream or something like that. I don't mind Rachel is a girl. In fact I always thought there were more hot women then men. But nobody needs to now that. It's not that I'm a lesbian. I find guys attractive too. I guess on the Kinsey scale I would be 4.

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by some noise. Someone is knocking.

"Hey, Quinn, can I come in?" my mom says.

"Sure."

"Hey, hon. Are you ready to go out?"

"Yep, but I still have a few hours."

"Well, since you have free time, you should go see if Rachel is okay."

"What did you do to her now? Wait, is this some sort of plan you and the girls are making to get us together or something? Because I'm not interested in her that way. I like Finn."

"I didn't do anything. And stop being so paranoid, I'm not doing anything. She just seemed a little sad after you guys made that fabulous exit at the kitchen."

"Uh. Why should I go though? It's not like we are friends or anything."

"Quinn Elisa Fabray, stop being a chickenshit and go make friends with her. Trust me, she doesn't bite."

I start to get up and mumble stuff so my mom can't hear me.

"That is, unless you want her to. I bet she wouldn't mind" She says barely able to control her laughter.

I roll my eyes and leave my room. I stop by the kitchen to get something to eat before I leave to talk to her. I notice that my mom has already cleaned the kitchen. It's a deal we have, I cook, she cleans, and everybody is happy. With an apple in hand, I leave the house. And I could have sworn the walk to Rachel's was longer, but I barely had time to organize my thoughts. All I know is that I'm at her door. I question if I should really do this. I mean, I have enough trouble in my head without knowing her well. Before I have the time to change my mind, the door opens, and one of Rachel dads is there. He has a smirk, as if he was watching me the whole time I was standing at the door. Which was for about 10 minutes.

"Hello, sweetie. Would you like to come in? Rachel is in her room. I have a job interview, so I won't be here for a while. Brett is also not here, and I think Artie is at a friends' house. I believe her name is Tina."

Artie and Tina? I hadn't thought about it. I know her parents won't be happy, they were all excited when she was with Mike, having an Asian husband seemed like a big deal to them.

"Hello, Drie. Good luck on your job interview."

With that said I entered the Berry household, and he left. I was wondering why he was looking for a job. Rachel told me he is a fiction writer, and his novels do well enough that he doesn't need another job.

Going up the stairs, I hear her lovely voice. The reason I didn't interrupt her class with my mom earlier is because I didn't want her to stop. I could listen to her sing forever. But I notice it is muffled. By the shower.

Oh god, I have to get out of here.

No, I have to stay and be friends with her, and find out what went on with her at my house. I decide to go to her room and wait. I feel awkward at first, not knowing what to do. I decide to sit at her chair by the desk, which happens to be the furthest place from her closet. I look around and examine the room. The walls are white, with some patches of color, probably her trying to decide what color she wants to paint her room. One of them is a red that would make her room look like a motel. The other is a light green, which isn't as bad as the red. The last is a strawberry yogurt color, not my favorite. I must admit the girl have the taste of a 7 year old girl. Except with the red of course.

Before I could examine the room more, I hear the shower stop. My heart start beating fast at the thought of seeing the girl naked, or with just a towel. My thoughts are interrupted and she is here. Screaming.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I met your father at the door, and he told me to come up. I think he didn't know you were in the shower. I'm really sorry about this."

She is looking anywhere but at me. Her hair is wet and plastered all over her face. There are droplets of water in her face, arms and legs. She looked so hot.

Stop, Quinn. Focus.

"Uhm... Okay... I... Hold on while I dress. Maybe you could help me. I was thinking of wearing this plaid skirt, it is my favorite, and I have a button up that I think will look great with the skirt."

She's rambling, and is so cute. She goes in the closet and after a few minutes comes out with only her underwear, with a few outfits in her hand. It was really hard to concentrate. The girl I might have a crush on is half naked in from of me. With her wet her all over her face.

Quinn, focus. She is asking your opinion. Get it together.

"Um, it sounds good to me."

The outfit is hideous, but I'm not telling her that. She look like a kid that was dressed by her grandma. I would have expected her to have a better taste, considering she have two gay dads who have a great style. I'm not being stereotypical or anything, I have proof of their style. They are always looking good, and their furniture is beautiful. But considering the color choices to her room, I could see that they let her have whatever made her happy.

"I noticed you are painting your room."

"Yes. I have yet to decide the color. My fathers and I are going this weekend to get new furniture, because they think all my stuff looks like I'm five, even though I believe the furniture is fine, and it would be a waste of money to buy more stuff. But I want them to be happy. I am deciding the color after that. "

"Which one is your favorite?"

"The pink one, even though my fathers disagree. They told me if I painted one wall with this red, and leave the rest either white or beige, it would look great. I prefer something less intense. I find the red too strong."

"I agree with the red being to strong. I thought you were going to paint all walls red."

"No, it would look like a motel or a brothel or something like that."

"My thoughts exactly."

We both started laughing at the picture of a red room. By now she was buttoning her shirt and even though it looked ridiculous, she was still attractive.

"But I must admit your fathers idea sound good. My mother's room has a purple wall and the rest is white. It looks really nice, and it's kind of relaxing staying there."

"Are you close to your mother?" She goes to her closet and comes out with a hair dryer, puts it on top of the bed and look at me.

"We are really close. She is really accepting of my choices, and let me do what I think will make me happy. Maybe it helps that she is not really mother. I think I treat her nicely because of that."

"I know we are not really close, but what do you mean she is not really your mother? You don't have to answer me if that makes you uncomfortable. People say that I'm too much into people's business, and that I should stop being so nosy."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind talking about it. Everybody on the street knows anyway, I don't see why you can't. My birth mother and father weren't the most dedicated parents. They were the typical christian family, nice kids, church every Sunday, and that kind of stuff. We had an image outside as the perfect family, but we weren't anything like that. My parents were alcoholic, and didn't care about me. They were the most closed minded people that I knew. I couldn't even go out, because there would be guys around and they didn't trust me. About the time I was eight, my father lost his job, but the drinking didn't stop. My aunt, Carol Fabray, saw the conditions I was living. I had no food, but my parents always had their booze. She entered a process to adopt me, and I've been living with her ever since. I consider her mom, because she educated me and treated me like her daughter."

"Wow. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I'm okay with it now. My mom makes me see a therapist to make sure I'm alright, a friend of hers."

"I realize how hard it must be for you to tell that story. Thanks for telling me."

"Hey, no problem. It's what friends are for, right?" I said with a hope in my voice.

She gave me one the biggest smiles I've seen so far and said "Yes, friends."

I smiled back and looked at the clock. We still had time. I didn't know what to talk about anymore, and I avoided looking at her. The silent was heavy, both of us clearly uncomfortable.

I hear my phone ringing. Saved by the bell!

"Hey B, what's up?"

"Hi Quinn. Remember how I mentioned I like Santana in a more then friends kind of way?"

"Yep, what about it?"

"I'm making a move tonight. I need your help."

I notice Rachel organizing the rest of her clothing, and laying in her bed with a book.

"Um, would you mind calling me later?" I said trying to be a good guest.

"Hey, Quinn, don't worry about me. Keep talking" Rachel looks up from her book and tells me with a fake smile. I have no idea how I can tell that her smile is fake. I'm not that perceptive about people, but I just seem to read Rachel like a book.

"No, it's fine Rach." Saying her name shorter comes natural to me, and we both smile.

"No, really. Go ahead, I need to dry my hair anyway." This time she didn't smile, but she did seem okay with it. She left her book on the bed and went to the bathroom.

"Oh My God, you are at her house and you didn't tell me? Is she a good kisser?"

"Shut up, B. Just shut up." I said with a fake annoyed voice, but I bet B could notice I was smiling.

"You guys are totally hooking up. Just wait. It's so happening"

"Are you going to tell me what you need help with, or are you just calling to annoy me?"

"Okay. First I need to sit close to her tonight at dinner."

"You always do that."

"Yes, but I need you to sit close to me too"

"I always do that" My attention starts to drift to the girl now sitting on the bed. Her hair, dry and slightly curly, makes her look like a grown up, despite the mixed messaged you might get from the clothing. She looked like a girl from particular all-girl school. I got distracted by what B was saying before my mind wandered to a more dangerous place.

"And I need you to start making out with Rachel."

"What the hell, Brittany?"

"Well, now are you paying attention. Is she naked or something?"

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"So she is naked."

"Shut up, B. She is not. Now, what is your plan to get Santana?" I notice Rachel looks up from her book with a slight smile in my direction. I smile back, and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"...You are not listening to me again, are you? Never mind, I will just deal with it myself." And with that she hung up on me. I rolled my eyes and put the phone back in my pocket.

"I thought Santana and Brittany were together already. They sure act like it." Rachel commented while closing her book.

"Everybody thinks so. I'm pretty sure B is the only one that doesn't know that.

"So Santana knows? And she hasn't done anything about it?"

"She doesn't think that Brittany thinks this way about her. Brittany thinks like a 5 year old most of the time. She is very innocent, and Santana doesn't want to use that to her advantage. But Brittany is changing. Don't know why, how and when it happened, but she told me she is tired to be seem as a dumb person. So she has been more quiet, and only says stuff when it actually make sense to all human beings. But Santana still doesn't see her like a woman, just a little girl."

"That's a little sad. Being tired of who you are and having to change yourself so you can get the girl that you like."

"Well, who said being teenager was easy?"

Our eyes connect and there is a message in her eyes. It's overwhelming. It makes her intentions towards me clear. And now I'm scared. Because I don't want to hurt Finn and leave him for someone I barely know.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. It would mean a lot if you comment, it helps me give direction to the story line, and to know how you guys are feeling about the story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Since Quinn wasn't available in the moment, busy with whatever she and Rachel are doing, or rather not doing, I decided to call someone else. I figured Kurt would be the most indicated person to go to in the occasion. He answers me after two rings.

"Hey Britt"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Can you talk right now?"

"Of course. Are you okay?"

I didn't think it was weird for Kurt to worry. Although we are fairly good friends, I rarely call him.

"No, no I'm fine, every thing's fine. I just need help. With S. I thought you would know stuff to help me or something. I mean, Quinn is to busy doing 'nothing' with Rachel, and I can't talk about S with S, because she would not approve of my plan."

"Plan, you say?" I could hear him getting excited about the call. I knew he would, being worst then Perez Hilton when it comes gossip, make overs and devious plans to get something to work.

"Yeah. Well, I'm kinda tired of this thing between me and S. I decided to do something about it. Tonight. I asked Quinn, when she was not at Rachel's, what she thought I should do, and she told me S thinks I'm too naive and that I don't know about relationship stuff. So I'm going to be all grown up. I was thinking of wearing a suit tonight, and smoking. Smoking makes you look older, right?"

"Although the image of you in a suit and smoking would even turn me on, and I'm the gayest person in the street, I don't believe it would be a very healthy thing to do Britt. I understand that it makes you less stressed out or whatever, but I think there is a way to get her attention without risking getting cancer."

"And you have a better idea? I'm even speaking more mature and smart stuff, but she doesn't seem to care." I tried to sound really upset. I wanted him to come up with a really good plan. Nobody likes to see me upset, I'm their puppy in every way.

"Chill Britt, you are talking to an expert in the matters of gay and heart."

"Reading Cosmopolitan hardly makes you an expert of the heart, Kurt."

I bet he is rolling his eyes right now.

"Insulting me is not getting you what you want. Do you want my help or not?"

"I do, sorry. Can we just move on? We don't have a lot of time."

"I'm coming over. And, trust me Britt, by the end of the night, she will be yours"

"Yay" And I start clapping. Then I realized it wasn't a good idea because I had my phone in my hand. Ooops.

"Kurt? Are you still there?" I ask after I pick the phone up from the floor. I either broke my phone, or he hanged up on me. The fall wasn't that bad, but I figure clapping with the phone still in my hand probably didn't do well with my phone.

#########

Kurt is at my room, going over all my clothes. I'm still trying to turn my phone on, but nothing. My mom is not going to be happy.

"You need to make her jealous. That's gonna wake her up, make her realize the you are not 8, even tough you act like it sometimes." He says and throws a bunch of clothes in my bed.

"Hey!" I say, and throw my broken phone at him. It's already broken, may as well put it to good use. I hit his head, and I feel kinda bad about it now. But he so deserved it.

"Ouch!" He said while rubbing his head at the spot I hit him."You might as well force her to get with you. That hurt a lot. Couldn't you just throw a pillow or something?"

I roll my eyes at his whining.

"Jealousy you were saying?"

He picks a black tank top with shiny things on the front. I don't even know why I bought it, I don't really like wearing black, and the shirt is really not that great.

"That's, like, the most cliche way to get someone. Haven't you watched any romantic comedies in the last 5 centuries?" Kurt looks up from the clothes, and put the black tank top on his shoulder.

"I prefer to watch cartoons" I say with a pout. "My favorite is Donald Duck!" I say, replacing the pout with a big smile.

"Of course you do. No wonder Santana thinks you are too innocent." He goes back into the closet.

"So whats your master plan, Dr Evil of Love?"

"You sit by Rachel at dinner tonight." He comes back from the closet with a dark blue jeans and puts at my chair by the desk, and puts the tank top on top. He then goes back to the closet.

"But Rachel likes Quinn."

"But Rachel made S uber jealous on our sleepover Saturday. She mention something about her getting all the blonds. You were sleeping at the time."

"I've barely talked with Rachel. And she is not my type anyway."

"No, your type is moody Latinas" He says with a smirk, exiting the closet, and sitting in my bed.

"Whatever, Kurt. Your position as Dr. Evil of Love has been restocked"

"It's revoked, Britt."

"Revoked, restocked, same thing. You are still not being helpful."

"Are you PMSing or something? You are too moody for being you."

"It's... I'm just... I'm really nervous okay? I want stuff between me and S to go somewhere. Do you really think making her jealous will work?" He touches my hand, as if he understand what I feel. It's a little bit comforting, but not as much when S do it. I love it when she touches my hand when I'm sad.

"It could work. It's better then your 'Suit and cancer' plan."

His plan kind of makes sense. I think its better if I go with it. What's the worst that could happen? Suddenly I have an idea. And I love myself for that idea.

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"No, what do you need my phone for?"

"Trust me. I have an idea"

"Oh lord, save us"

"It includes you getting Finn"

His eyes light up, a he a small smile substitute the scowl. He thinks for a while, and narrow his eyes.

"Fine. But don't do anything stupid like spit too much because you are too happy. I don't want my phone broken."

He throws his phone at me, and I smile. He looks at me anxiously.

"Hey!" I say to the phone.

I can tell he is crazy to know who I'm calling and what I plan.

"I thought you gave up on me." Quinn said with an annoyed voice.

"I did. I need to speak to Rachel, but I don't have her phone."

"Why are you using Kurt's phone anyway?"

"No reason. He is helping me, since my best friend is too busy checking out the girl of her dreams."

"I am not"

"Alright, can I talk to her?"

I hear Q telling Rachel I wanted to talk to her, and the girl sounds excited.

"Rachel speaking"

"Hey, I kinda need your help. But Quinn can't hear what we are talking. So can you write down this number, and call after you kick Quinn out?"

"Although I would like to help you, I can not do what you are asking me to do. My father have taught me to be respectful to my guests. Also, I have nothing to hide, so having her leave would be unnecessary."

I roll my eyes.

"Well, if you would like to talk about your crush on Quinn while she is in your room, then go on. I don't care."

I hear a pause in the line.

"I have nothing to talk about."

"Well, I want S, and I want her today. And you are going to help me, if you want me to help you out with Q. And don't say you don't care about her, S says you were drooling on Saturday."

"Alright."

"But if you don't want to kick her out, tell her I invited you over, and she is not invited because she ignored me earlier on the phone."

"Fine. Which house is yours?"

"The yellow one two houses away from yours."

"Up or down the street?"

"Down."

"Right side of the road or left?"

"Left."

"Alright"

I had the only yellow house on the street. Rachel's questions were pointless. She worries too much about being right about stuff.

#########

Now Rachel is here. Kurt is looking at her clothes as if she just murdered someone. I'm pretty sure he would have called the fashion police if he had their number.

"So Rachel, did you go to a boarding school back at home?" He asks attempting to not laugh.

"No, I went to a regular school. My fathers would never let me go to a boarding school, they are very dedicated parents." She said, looking confused at his random question.

"Can you guys focus?"

"Spit it out Britt. How I am getting Finn?"

"What is this about? I thought it was about me and Quinn."

I waited until they calmed down, they were both making a bunch of questions and I was getting confused. My brain was overwhelmed with information. When they finally shut up, I took a deep breath and explained what I was planning.

"I need Rachel to be really flirty with me tonight."

"How the hell is this helping me to get Finn? It will make him happy that he got Rachel off of Quinn's back."

"Although I think jealousy can works sometime, I don't see how this would on a way that would benefit either of us."

They didn't seem happy.

"I didn't think that far into the plan. I mean it's gonna help me, and Quinn is going to be jealous." I said with a small voice. My plan was so perfect.

"But considering she has a boyfriend, she is not doing anything about it." Rachel answered, looking very annoyed.

"You can flirt with both of us?" I ask attempting to make my plan really beneficial to all of us.

"I'm not a slut." She almost screams at me.

At that Kurt starts laughing and me and Rachel looks questionably at him.

"What is so funny, Hummel?" I said trying to copy one of S' glare. I believe it didn't work very well, because he starts to laugh even more.

"Can you act like an adult? This issue is very important, and not funny at all." Rachel says, sounding really annoyed.

He starts coughing, and both me and Rachel roll our eyes at him.

"Remember me to never ask for your help again, Mr 'expert in gay and heart'."

He stops laughing, and attempts to keep a straight face.

"Alright, sorry. It just too funny, I couldn't help. And if you were a slut, Rachel, with your clothing, you wouldn't be very successful. Only with creeps."

Rachel was fuming, and I really didn't like his commentary. He was being insensitive and annoying and I could tell he didn't like Rachel a lot. But I liked her better then him, because she liked my best friend.

"Enough Kurt. You can leave. Thanks for you help." I try to be as nice as I can, but my voice doesn't sound very happy.

He stares at me with disbelief, and looks at Rachel. He gives her a death-glare.

"Put the clothes I left at your chair. And if you ask her" he pointed to Rachel "for fashion tips, I swear I'm killing you both." He leaves with a fabulous exit, worthy of an Academy Awards performance.

"Sorry about Kurt." I look at Rachel, who doesn't look very happy.

"I thought that things would be different here. But people still make fun of me. I mean, he was dressing ridiculous stuff. Just because they are more expensive then my house doesn't give him the right to mock at my clothes."

She is looking down, and I see a tear sliding down her face. I get up from the bed and give her hug. She is a really good huger, even though she is little.

"You're a really good huger. And don't listen to what Kurt says, you are better then him."

She leave my arms and I see a smile beginning to take form.

"Thanks a lot, Britt. I'm not used to people standing up for me."

"Anytime." I smile at her, and now her smile is almost at full force.

"So, what are your intentions towards my friend. I don't want her dating a person that is not nice to her." I said, trying to improve the mood and change the subject.

"She is with Finn."

"So?"

"Do you think there is any chance Finn might be really interested in Kurt?"

I laugh, and she is smiling.

###############

We decide to walk to the restaurant together. She was ready to go, and the place was close. I'm dressing the black tank top and the dark jeans Kurt choose with red heels. Rachel said I looked hot, and that if she was not interested in Q, S would have competition. I really liked hanging out with her because she didn't know me as long as the others did, she didn't treat me like a puppy like they do.

As we are approaching the restaurant, we see Finn and Q outside. I could tell the conversation was not a happy one. Finn was almost yelling, with his arms up. Q was very red, the way she gets when she is angry at something. Or someone in that case. Me and Rachel look at each other. She is hesitant, so I pick her hand up and lead us to where they are.

"...Ignoring me does not give you the right of thinking I will be free anytime for you. Not ignoring me doesn't give you the right either."

"Well, I'm trying to make it up to you, but you are not making it easy on me."

"Look, I have plans for Saturday."

"Yeah, you and that new horny girl. She was practically humping on you last Saturday. I'm not okay with you spending time with her."

Uh oh, that was trouble. I look at Rachel and she does not look happy.

"Fuck you, Finn. You don't get to tell me who I can be friends with and who I can't. And you don't get to make assumptions on people. I thought you knew better then that."

I clear my throat so they would notice we were standing there. They both turn. Finn just looks angrier, and but Q's expression soften, and I see she realizing we had heard what Finn said. She looks at Finn then at Rachel, who is looking at the ground, with an unreadable expression on her face. Quinn is about to say something when Rachel looks up and fixes her gaze at Finn. He looks at her, and they have a silent fight. Rachel narrows her eyes. I could feel her hand trembling. Then she does the most surprising thing ever.

She smiles. Not a fake smile. One of her signature smiles. One that reaches her eyes and made her almost as beautiful as S.

"Hello, Finn, Quinn." She strengthen the hold on my hand and lead us inside the restaurant.

After a while I understood her smile. Quinn had defended her. She had won round 1.

When we walked in, I see our table in the back. We come here every Wednesday, and then we go to the park. Puck and Q bring their guitars, Finn bring his drums, and we stay there late. Which reminds me of something.

"Hey, Rach, we are going to the park later. You want to joins us? I think Artie is already coming, I forgot to invite you."

"Yeah, sounds fun." She smiles at me. She is a little bit up in the clouds.

We get to the table and greet everybody. I sit by S and Rach sits by my side.

"Had a fun afternoon?" S asks me, avoiding looking at me.

"Huh?" I wonder if Kurt told her of what we did to get back at me. Finn and Q are coming back now, both keeping distance. Neither look happy, but Q looks better then Finn. I see she looking at Rach, while Rach is talking to Artie, Tina and Mercedes about something to do with music.

"Kurt here told me you and Berry spent the afternoon together."

I could hear the jealousy in her voice. Kurt's plan is working. I look at him and he is hiding a smirk.

"Well, I wanted to welcome her into our group" I realize how bad it sounded by the look of shock from Kurt and Quinn, who are sitting across from me. Suddenly all the table is silent and everybody is staring at me. "I mean, not that way, you pervs, I wanted her to feel welcomed and I figure I would invite her over and tell her what she needed to know."

"Did you also tell her who she should stay away from?" Santana says glaring at Rach, who is doing a good job of hiding her laugh. I think Quinn notices what we're doing, and I see a little smile forming.

"Yeah, did you?" Finn says. It was really ridiculous when it came from him. Or maybe it was that when S did it, she looked so sexy, that anybody else is ridiculous in comparison.

"Yeah, I told her who was dating and who was not if that's what you're asking." I answer, looking at S.

She isn't happy with my answer. She pulls me from the table and we are standing outside, same place as Quinn and Finn were previously. As we are leaving, I see Kurt, Rachel and Quinn with encouraging smiles. I smile back. I won round 1 too!

##########

A/N: And here's the chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. I decided to use Quinn and Brittany POV only, because I like writing from their POV. My mind hasn't decided yet how I want to end this story, but I'm working on it (that doesn't mean the fic is almost over. We still have a long way to go.) Comments make Brittany happy! 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So, this is really angsty. The story is going in a direction I wasn't planing. I think it's close to the end.  
**A/N2: **This is set after Quinn had to leave Rachel house. I figured it would be good to know what happened between her and Finn.

After Rach politely kicked me out of her house to go to B's, I went back home. I was truly scared of what B was planning that included Rach, but excluded me. I'm her best friend, I'm supposed to help her out. Sure, I was a little distracted during our phone call, but it's not my fault I had just seen Rach half naked and it had made turned my brain into a puddle.

I could tell from when she was talking to Rachel that she didn't want me around. She is the one I go to when I have to talk about my potential crush on the brunette. I might have not admitted it yet, but she knows, and there is nothing I can do about that. And now she called Rach to her house without me? I trust her, but I have a limit.

I was starting to believe inviting Rachel was a bad idea. No, I'm not backing away from her. I want to be friends with her still. I feel relaxed when I'm around her. I can let my guard down. To a certain extent anyway, I don't want her to imply anything from the way I'm acting that could clue her into believing that I have a crush on her.

Wait, did I just think that? I sounded like her for a minute there. I mean, I have to admit the girl has a talent for speaking. Although it's clear it annoys everybody else, I think is just adorable. Her voice is quite lovely, so I don't mind listening to her speak.

What I meant by a bad idea is that we need to familiarize more with each other before inviting her to hang out with the gang. And that was not the only thing that worried me.

I decided to take another shower, because being around Rach made me sweat a lot. She makes me nervous, and the fact that I was really turned on must have collaborated to it. Okay, I need to stop thinking this way. I have a boyfriend and stuff.

I have a boyfriend. Who I'm meeting tonight at the dinner. I'm really not in the mood to put up with his jealousy. He has been ignoring me, and it almost make me want to break up with him. But I know that if I break up with him, it will mean I'm free, and that I could try and see where this thing between me and Rach could go. But I'm not ready for that yet. I need more time to think.

I step into the shower and try to relax and go to another place. Somewhere where Finn doesn't exist. Where I don't have to care. As I exit the bathroom, into the hallway, I see my mom.

"Hey, hun, you okay?"

"Yep, I just.. uh... Felt like having a shower."

"Alright." Her tone is a little suspicious, but I can tell she is going to let it go for now. "So did you figure out what happened with Rachel?"

"I totally forgot to ask her." I can tell she is ready to make fun of me, and assume I was making out with her. "Brittany called when I got there, and she invited Rachel over, she needed some help with something."

It isn't a total lie. She doesn't need to know the exact time line it happened.

"And why aren't you with Brittany?"

"I felt like having a shower?" I say, not believing my own words. I could tell she didn't fall for it either.

"Mom, I have to dress so I can go to the restaurant. I will talk to you later." I say, trying to avoid all her questions.

I enter my room, and decide to wear a white shirt with jeans, and black chucks. I pick up my phone and realize I have a few lost calls, all from Finn. I decide I didn't need to call him, I would see him I less then 1 hour.

########

I arrive at Jane's, where they serve the best hamburger in town, a little early. I'm the first there. I sit at out customary table in the back, and order a chocolate shake and fries. Less then five minutes, Artie and Tina arrive, together. They are all cute with each other, staring at each other when they think the other isn't looking, only to have to turn when they happen to be. I give them one week until they make it official.

Soon Kurt and Mercedes arrive, laughing at something Kurt is saying. Matt, Mike and Puck arrive soon after. We are all laughing and talking loud, having the usual looks of disgust form the other tables. Santana arrives. Without Brittany. That's a new one. It makes everybody silent. The only one who doesn't look impressed is Kurt.

"Hey S, where is B?" I ask, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"The hell I know. She is ignoring me."

"Why do you say that?" Kurt said. I can tell by his eyes that he knows about B's whereabouts.

"She doesn't answer my calls. Or my texts."

"Well, she was spending the afternoon with Rachel, she must have forgotten about her phone or something." Kurt says with a mischievous look.

Before hell break loose, Finn walks.

"Hey, Quinn, do you think we can talk? Outside?" He asks me. He has a neutral face, but I can read into it. And what I see is not very comforting. Last thing I need is an angry boyfriend.

I give S a look, and while she seems to be a little distracted, she gives me a nod. She got my back. I would like to believe Finn wouldn't do anything stupid, but anger makes people do things that are stupid.

"Sure" I answer. I can tell everybody in the table picks up the tension between us, and they are hesitant. I hear they start speaking when we leave the place.

Finn is staring at the ground, his shoulder tense.

"What do you want to talk about?" I said, trying to hide the annoyance I feel in my tone.

He looks up and answer me.

"You didn't return my calls."

"Neither did you."

I feel the tension coming from his body in waves. Is a little scary. I see a little remorse in his eyes, but it quickly vanish.

"Also, you called like one hour ago. I figured whatever it was, it could wait."

He looks back at the floor, lost for words.

"I thought you said you wanted to talk? I'm the one doing most of the talking until now. Then again, you have been ignoring me for the past 4 days. I shouldn't expect anything else from you."

"I needed time to think about stuff."

"What stuff?"

"You know, stuff."

"Really, Finn. If you don't spit it out I'm going back inside." I say, as I'm about to turn and leave.

"Wait. Uh.. It's.. Do you want to hang out someday? It's been forever since we been on a proper date. What about Saturday? I really want to spend time with you, because I feel like I'm losing you"

I look at him and I try to find sympathy towards him. Or feel something at all. But I don't. All I feel is emptiness. I've always felt sort of empty around him. That's why I started dating him in the first place. He helps me forget everything else with that feeling.

Saying that I'm fine after what I went through with my parents is a lie. Telling Rachel that everybody knows about them is also a lie. I never told anyone. Having to raise myself for the greater part of my childhood left me drained of energy. I was never good at controlling my emotions. Feeling empty was the best I thought I could get out of a relationship.

"You think you can ignore me and go back to being happy couple? You haven't even apologized. Have you even thought of my feelings? And ignoring me does not give you the right of thinking I will be free anytime for you. Not ignoring me doesn't give you the right either."

"Well, I'm trying to make it up to you, but you are not making it easy on me."

"Look, I have plans for Saturday."

"Yeah, you and that new horny girl. She was practically humping on you last Saturday. I'm not okay with you spending time with her."

Hearing he saying it makes my blood boil. I feel like I could punch him. I can feel the heat from my skin. I try to calm down and put myself together to answer that stupid douche bag.

"Fuck you, Finn. You don't get to tell me who I can be friends with and who I can't. And you don't get to make assumptions on people. I thought you knew better then that."

I hear someone clearing their throat around me. It's Brittany and Rachel.

My heart stops beating and I stop breathing. I want to say something, but the words don't form. I wanted to apologize for my stupid boyfriend. I didn't want her to get hurt. I fell myself calming down as I look at her. I'm breathing again. I feel at peace when I look at her. I'm about to say something, but I see her narrow her eyes. Finn is trying to keep her gaze, but he is weak, I can see him fidgeting.

Then she smiles. Just like that. A smile that could substitute the sun for its brightness. The smile reach her eyes. She greets us and is gone.

I'm trying to put my mind around what just happened, and I hear Finn say something.

"What?" I snap at him.

"You have to choose."

With that he walks back inside, and I follow him. I try to forget what he said, ignore him. He didn't have the right to ask me that.

As I'm walking in, I see Rach, talking to the others. She has a glow around her. I hear her laughter and it's almost music to my ears. And with that, I've made my decision.

##########

I hope you enjoyed it! It means a lot to me when you comment!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm working on another fic right now, so the next update might take a while. I will do my best to have next chapter up asap.

I am hopeful about the talk me and S are going to have. I admit it that I'm a little scared of her. She seems really mad. I don't like S mad, I like it when she smile.

We were standing outside at the same place Q and Finn were earlier. What's up with this place and relationship conversations? I could only hope our talk wouldn't go in the same direction as the other couple.

"Britt, look at me."

And I did. Whenever S calls me Britt instead of B it means she trying to be really nice to me and not lose her nerve. I think it would be more logical if she called me Brittany, because that's what people call me when they are trying to be patient with me. I don't understand S sometimes.

"What are you and Berry doing?"

"What do you mean?" I said, trying to understand what me and Rach could be doing.

Oh, right. I'm pretending to like her to make S jealous. Sometimes I forget stuff. I told my mom, but she say it's normal to forget stuff.

I think that I forgot it this time because I'm nervous. I really like S.

"Are you two seeing each other?"

I just stared at her. I understood what she was saying, but when making my plan I forgot the part of the plan when I had to face her jealousy.

"I meant if you two are dating?"

"No, of course not. I would never do that to Quinn."

She was looking intently at me, trying to read me.

"Ok." She said with a calm voice. I could tell she wasn't buying it. I have no idea what she wasn't buying though, because she should trust me on this one. "Then why did you guys walk in holding hands?"

"Because we met Finn and Q outside and Finn said very bad things about Rach, and I was trying to make her feel okay." I say with a whiny voice. It's not fair what Finn said about Rach.

"Rach? Where the hell did that come from?"

"She was in my room, and Kurt was mean to her, so I called her a nick name so she would be happy."

"Why was Kurt at your house? I thought it was only Berry."

"I wanted to talk to someone, and Quinn was too busy mooning over Rach."

I see the anger being replaced with hurt. I really want to hug her right now.

"Oh, so you call Kurt instead of me. And Berry. That makes a lot of sense."

"Uh" I was lost for words. Me and my big mouth. I just screwed part one of my plan. In addition I might just have lost my best friend.

"It's not like that." I say, with a weak voice looking at the ground.

She releases a long breath. I look up and she is looking anywhere but me. I can see she has calmed down.

"I really like you, S." I say looking down again.

Her head snaps and she is looking at me. I'm still looking down, but I see her approach me.

"What?" She says with a hopeful voice while she softly lifts my chin so I'm looking her in the eye.

"I said I really like you."

I see her trying to make sense of what I'm telling her. I use the distraction and get really close to her. I can feel her breath in my face. I feel my whole body warming up at the feeling. She snaps out of her daydreaming and realizes how close we are, our noses almost touching. I take her hand, that is still holding my chin up, and entwine them together. I see her eyes look at my lips and back up. I swear we stay in this position for 10 minutes. I had made my move, now I'm waiting for her to make hers.

Someone come calling us, and takes us both out of our daze.

Quinn.

I really feel like kicking her right now. I was so close. She tells us we are going to the park. At least we aren't going home. I could try part two of the plan. I only have to figure out what it was.

#########

Q, Rach, S and me are walking side by side towards the park. The others are either in front or back. We are making a fuss, a bunch of noise teenagers. At least the others are, we are the only group silent. Q pushes me aside, a place where S and Rach can't hear us.

"What?" I say to her.

"I should be asking you that. What happened?" She almost as a whisper. We might be out of the girls reach, but the others were close enough to hear.

"Besides you interrupting the perfect moment?"

"I'm sorry about that, but the restaurant was almost kicking us out. You know how they are whenever we are eating there. We might be responsible for half of their rent, but they don't care, they still want us out."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"You would have preferred if the whole group walked in on you guys? You were gone for like 50 minutes and..."

"That long?"

"Yeah, and I was sure you guys were doing PG17 stuff outside. I thought it would be better if only I saw stuff"

"We were staring at each other for that long?"

"What do you mean?"

"We were talking. She got hurt I called Kurt and Rach instead of her. I panicked and said that I liked her because I was sure I had screwed everything up."

"You are calling Rachel Rach now?" She says with a raised eyebrow. I ignore her and continued talking. We are approaching the park, so I know I have to make it faster.

"She lifted my chin to try to understand what I was saying, and I got really close to her. She just stayed there. I was hoping she would meet me halfway and stuff. She didn't. What if she is not interested in me that way?"

"Try to get her to talk to you while we are the park. Take her for a walk. Say you want to see the ducks or something. And this time you go all the way."

I raise my eyebrow at her wording choice. She notices.

"Not like that, you filthy lesbian." She says with a face of disgust

I start laughing and soon she joins me.

"What's so funny?" S comes out of nowhere.

"Um, nothing."

"Even I can tell you are lying. My fathers have taught me you should never hide things from your friends, because it will lead to betrayal. Also if it is a funny thing, I believe we both have a right to know, so we can join you in your laughter, because friends should make their friends laugh." Rach says. I lost her after the second sentence, she talks too much. S is clearly annoyed.

"I was telling how B is a filthy lesbian." I hear Quinn say. I look at her shocked. What the hell what she doing? Rach starts laughing and S has this really weird look on her face I can't read. I can't tell if she is happy or not.

When Rach can control her laughter, she goes on on her rambling fest.

"Although your observation is funny, I don't know what the context for the talk was, and I feel that it is within my right to know."

"Shut up, Rachel" Quinn says playfully. She adds a wink, and its really cute. I think it means she will talk to her later. They are almost like a married couple, talking to each other through code and stuff.

#########

Everybody was singing, laughing and having fun. Rach had a really good voice. She was a little rude when it comes to music. She told when someone made a mistake and make us begin from the start. I understand she was trying to help, but this wasn't professional singing or anything. Puck gave her a few wine coolers, and now she is a little tipsy, so she finally stops interrupting us.

"Hey S, you want to walk me to the pond? I want to see the ducks, I brought some bread to feed them."

I didn't bring the bread. Q stopped by her house saying that she was going to bring her guitar today, but forgot. She brought the bread with her, besides the guitar.

"Sure" She awnswers me. Q made sure she didn't drink a lot by stealing all her beers, and drinking them herself. No need to say Q was really drunk right now. Finn is sitting by her side, and Rach the other. She is kinda holding hands with Rach, he hands on top of the brunette's, but nobody notices it.

Me and S stand up, and announce that we are taking a walk. The guys start to cat-call, and Puck asks if he can join us. Quinn attempts to throw a beer can at him, but she misses it. I'm actually impressed that she is even able to think about throwing a it.

I ignore the guys and get S' hand without thinking.

The walk to the pond is mostly silent. S is kicking rocks, and I join her, kinda of playing soccer with the rock. We start laughing, and look at each other. Her smile is so beautiful. I steal a quick peck on her lips, and run away like a little boy.

I get to the pond and start throwing bread to the ducks. They are all happy for their extra meal. The kiss, even though brief, was enough to make my heart beat goes really fast. I still feel warmth from that little contact.

I hear footsteps in the grass. I don't have to turn to know it's S. I recognize her breathing, and I have goozebumps on my arms. I smile at the feeling. I feel she put a hand on my elbow. I put my hand on top of it, to make sure she doesn't go away.

"Did you know that everybody thinks we are together? Even Rachel, and she just moved in?"

So, that was a lie, I didn't know anything about Rach's thoughts on us. But the other part was true, according to Quinn.

"B." She says with a calming voice. I realize I sounded more angry then I am, but I let it be that way.

"I just want us to be together."

She is quiet, and I feel like she is denying me. I kneel down, and pat a duck in the head. They are very friendly, despite people saying that they eat your hand. Her hand leaves my shoulder, but they are still touching.

"Ok" She ways with confidence.

I stand up and turn to face her in record time. I didn't know it would be that easy

"Ok?"

"If you think you are ready to date me, then ok. But I'll have you know that I'm a bitch to deal with."

I smile wide and she gives me a sweet little smile. We start closing the distance between our bodies, and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey S, did you know that there are butterflies living in my stomach. They get really happy when you are around."

I can see she is holding her laughter, but there is a nice smile placed on her lips. She is really close now. I can feel her breath mingling with mine. We are not smiling anymore. My body feels really warm.

"S, I think I have a fever. I'm really hot. You should..." She cut me off with her lips. Not that I'm complaining, but what if I'm really sick? All my worries about seeing a doctor disappear, and I get lost in the kiss. She opens her mouth and I fell her tongue against mine, asking for entrance. I open my lips, my hands now on her hair, pulling her closer to me. I feel her hands at my hips, slowly moving towards my back. My body is even warmer then before, but interrupting her to talk about it doesn't even cross my mind. I have to pull away so I can breath, but our foreheads keep touching. I bring my hand up and take a lose strand of S' hair from her face. I smile at her, and she smiles back.

"You are beautiful." I say.

She just smiles. She backs away, and I feel sad. I wanted to stay like that for a long time.

"We should head back. We are the only sober people, and we don't want them to be kicked out of the park." She says, grabbing my hand and kissing it. I put my arms around her, and her head rest against me as we are making our way back.

When we get there, I'm glad S got me to do that. Quinn is all over Finn, who seems to be very happy. He is shirtless, and Quinn seems to be on her way to the same path. Rachel is giving a speech, to herself I assume, because nobody else is paying attention, on how rude is is to have sex in front of people, clearly very jealous of the situation. Puck is passed out, using his guitar as a pillow. Kurt and Mercedes are talking fast about fashion, but clearly drunk. The others have left already.

"Okay, everybody. Party is over." S breaks whatever was going on. Everybody is looking at her. Rachel is still mumbling under her breath. Quinn stops making out with Finn, and starts laughing. Finn looks around for his shirt. Now Rach is looking at Quinn, daggers in her eyes, mumbling about mixed signals, and something to do with brownies. Kurt and Mercedes say goodbye, and leave. S quicks Puck, and he finally wakes up.

"Let's go." S screams, with her signature bitchy voice. She sounds so sexy when she does that. I feel the butterflies again, but at a southern region this time.

Puck stands up, grumbles something. He gets his guitar, grab Finn by the arm. Both using each other as a place to support themselves, they leave, falling a few times. S rolls her eyes and we look back at the two left. Rach is still looking at the ground, still mumbling. She uses very complicated words, so I can't understand what she is saying. Q is looking at her with lazy smile, looking at Rachel. I realize what she is about to do, recognizing the predatory look in her eyes, and I turn to S, she understands the message. She grabs Q from the ground, a little too roughly for my taste, but I go with it.

I sit by Rach, and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Rach. You can sleep at my house, so your parents don't get mad."

She looks up, and I can see sadness in her eyes. I take her hand and she gets up and follows me.

Q and S are walking in front of us. Q keeps trying to take S' hands away from her, but it doesn't work.

A/N: Sorry that is taking a while to get Rachel and Quinn together, and some of ou are kinda tired of the whole Quinn and Finn stuff. Be patient tough, it's gonna happen. Soon probably, since the whole Brittany and Santana thing is solved.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up not knowing where I was. The night before was a blur. I remember helping B keep S sober by stealing all her beers. I'm assuming from the pounding in my head that was not a very smart idea. I should have given it to Puck, or something. I don't remember anything after B and S left, and even then the things were a little blurry. I remember touching hands with Rachel, and my body got really warm from that.

I could only hope I hadn't done anything too stupid. But now I have to worry about something else, like where the hell I am? I open my eyes slowly. I look around and I recognize the place instantly: It's B's living room. I don't see anyone. I feel nauseated and I run to the bathroom. I empty the contents of my stomach. I wonder if I should go after B, or get a glass of water. My thirst wins. I hear someone in the kitchen, and that person jumps when I get there.

"Quinn!" Rachel screams.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I say while trying to rub the effect of her scream out of my head.

"It's alright" She says. Her eyes avoid any type of contact with me. She looks hurt.

"What did I do?" I ask a little hesitant.

"You don't remember?" She says, her voice high pitched. I could hear the quivering in her voice.

"Nope. I don't remember anything after S and B left. I was stealing S beers so she would be sober so she could talk to B. I'm guessing I didn't stop drinking after they left, if my headache is any indication of it."

I had never got drunk before. Sure, I have had a few drinks, but I preferred not to get drunk. I was the one that stayed sober so I could take care of the others. I was never drinking like this again.

"What did I do?"

"I should go. My parents must be worried." And with that she was gone, and I had no idea what was going on. I needed something for my headache, so I decided I should go after B. I go upstairs. Her door is open, and I could hear moaning coming from her room. Oh god, please, don't let me see my two best friends having sex. Luckily is only a heavy make out session, and they are fully clothed. I put my best smirk on, or as good as I could make it with the hangover. I clear my throat. B, who surprisingly is on top, straddles S and looks at me.

"Seriously Q, ever heard of knocking?" S says annoyingly.

"Ever heard of closing the door?"

"What do you want?"

"B, do you have anything for my headache?"

"Sure" She jumps out of bed. Her hair is a mess, it's really funny.

"Why are you laughing?" She asks me.

"You look like you were attacked or something." She has a few bruises on her neck.

"S is a really good kisser"

"I'm glad it worked out for you guys. When my head isn't exploding, I want details."

"I should go check on Rach. I meet you at the kitchen?"

"She is gone."

"What happened?"

"That's what I would like to know."

S comes and hugs B from behind, the three of us make our way downstairs.

"You and Finn were pretty much having sex at the park. You couldn't expect her to be happy. I thought you were less stupid then that." S says. B is getting me the medicine.

"I don't remember anything."

"Good for you."

"She hates me."

"And you should hate yourself."

"S, don't be mean to Quinn. She was only drinking because I wanted to talk to you."

"So that's why the beers kept disappearing from my hand."

I look at her with a skeptical look. She didn't even notice?

"I should try to talk to her. Although I don't think she will accept to talk to me that easily."

"Invite her over to help you make brownies." B says while opening the fridge, and getting some milk.

"What makes you think she will accept?" S voice my thoughts.

"Rachel is as crazy for your brownies as she is for you, if not more. And you said you promised cooking it every week for her. Saturday is almost here. I say you kick Finn ass all the way to the moon and conquers Rach with your brownies." B says, sits on S' lap and gives her a quick peck. Those two are disgustingly cute. Disgustingly being the key word.

"I'll think about that. I should go. I don't want my mom to go crazy. I hope she doesn't kill me for what I did last night."

"You kinda deserve it."

"S, you are not being nice. Stop it, or I'll lock you in the closet where there is monsters in my sister's room."

I liked that old B was back. She trying to be mysterious, silent and smart was not working for her.

#

"Quinn, where did you spent the night at?" My mom asks as I enter the kitchen. She knew I was probably at B's or S'. I always did on Wednesdays, having to take care of S and B, since they were the ones that normally drunk.

"B's house."

"Was last night fun?"

"Sure." I say as I get a glass of water and sit by our kitchen table.

"You don't look like it. Rough night?"

"You could say so, yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?" My mom knew that if I wanted to talk to her about something, I would. I didn't see how telling her I got drunk and had sex in front of my friends with my boyfriend who I happened to be mad at would be a good idea. She might be open minded, but she is still my mom.

"Not really." I sighed hard. I was the one that needed a plan now. And I didn't see how mine could work as smoothly as B's did.

My phone is ringing and I answer it without looking to she who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Quinn"

"Oh, hey there Finn." I was disappointed it was him, and I didn't hide it from my voice. He, as always, was oblivious. I felt compelled to just break up with him already, and go running into Rach's arms. The only problem was that if I did that, it was more likely she would punch me instead of hug me. Not that I could blame her.

"I was wondering if we are going out on Saturday"

"I already told you I had plans." So that was a lie. I doubted Rachel would ever look at me again. I mean, sure he was my boyfriend and all, and it gave me the right to make out with him. But we weren't on speaking terms last night. And I had decided Rach over Finn.

I mean, during dinner last night I pretty much just talked to her. Her laugh was so great to listen too, and I found out a bunch of cute things about her. Like how she eats fries with fork so she doesn't get her hands dirty, but when eating her burger, she didn't even remembered napkins. She also was a vegetarian. I made fun of her burger, saying it tasted like cardboard and she raised her nose arrogantly and pretended to ignore me, while licking her fingers in a way that should be forbidden in such a familiar ambient. By the time she was done, my breathing was hitched and she looked at me with a knowing look. She was such a tease, and I fell for each and every game she played with me. And I really liked it. I might even say that I loved it. Why the hell did I have to go and screw it up?

"I thought you would change your mind after yesterday."

"Almost having sex at the park didn't mean anything. I don't even remember doing it. I really wish I hadn't done it."

"That does that mean?"

"That means I choose her, Finn. That's what it means."

"But you guys are just friends right? I'm okay with that. Sorry I was mean to you yesterday. Do you have her phone so I can call her and apologize to her too?" Although I could tell he was truthfully sorry, I was done with this. I needed to focus on getting Rach, because it might have only been one week, or less then that, but I was tired of Finn. He wasn't worth it anymore. And after screwing up yesterday, I needed full focus.

"I will give you her phone. But this. Us. It's over. I'm done with it."

There was silent in the end of the line. He then shut it off without saying bye.

I felt sad for the guy. Only little bit though. I'm not being a bitch. But he kinda got it coming to him. I also felt relieved. I got a smile plastered on my face, and my mom was looking at me weird.

I recognized her 'weirdness' for anger.

"You okay there, mom?"

"You had drunk sex at the park yesterday?"

"It wasn't sex. Just making out. I think."

"You think? How much you had to drink?"

"You know me, mom, I don't get drunk. But B was trying to get S to date her, and she made me steal all the drinks S was having."

"Did she force it down your throat?"

"No." I say, looking down. I had definitely lost that fight.

"Good. You are grounded for two weeks."

"What are the limitations?"

"No sleepovers, your door is always opened when you are at home, and you only get to hang out with friends here."

"Meaning I can't leave the house?"

"Do you need a translator?"

"No, I don't."

"Good."

"Now go to your room."

I nod and I start making my way upstairs. I stop, having to ask my mom something.

"Mom, do you think I could stop by Rachel later. I kinda need to talk to her."

"I will call her family and invite them over to dinner. That way you are still grounded, and I get good company for the evening."

A/N: I guess I found time to work on this. I'm quite impressed with myself, considering I had less then two hours of sleep yesterday. I don't know how my brain came up with this all. I hope you guys enjoy and comment, since I was cool enough to post a chapter up so fast *puppy eyes*. Thanx a lot for reading. Let me know if you guys have any ideas to where you want the story to go. As you can imagine, most chapters will probably be Quinn POV from now on.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Turns out not sleeping is very good for my fanfiction writing. I decided that trying and drawing Faberry was much more fun than sleep. I will probably post the drawing later today, when I'm back home (on livejournal). This chapter was not that bad to write. I will try to post something soon, but it's the weekend and I get lazy.

**A/NII**: The brownies are back *\o/*

I was nervous about dinner. Rachel probably is not going to talk to me, and it's gonna be awkward. I could only hope Artie would be here. Maybe that would help.

"Hey, mom?"

"Huh?"

"Can you not... like make fun of me and Rachel tonight?"

"I'm guessing she was as happy about the thing at the park as I was."

"Yep. And the worst is I don't remember anything." Okay, that wasn't a good idea to say it out loud. She doesn't look very happy.

"How much exactly did you drink?"

"Uhhh.. I don't know?"

"Are you trying to get yourself grounded for the rest of summer?"

"Mom, you know that I don't drink. I mean, I've never gotten drunk before. I'm responsible. You know I would never go there unless there was no other option. I was only thinking of helping B. Drinking like this, it doesn't exactly bring back good memories, you know. I'm mad at myself without you even putting me grounded. I have a family of alcoholics, that almost killed me because of that." I said trying to keep my emotions. I felt tears in my eyes, my vision getting blurred. "I should go."

And with that I run to my room, and bury my head in the pillow. I wish I could talk to someone, but Rachel is the only one who knows about my parents. I could call B, but I'm not in a good condition to explain her everything. And, she is probably busy with S.

I hear knocking, my mom probably.

"I need time alone."

"I really need to speak to you."

"Okay, come on in." I say, wiping my tears with my hand and trying to control my emotions.

"Russel and Judy are coming to visit."

I sit there shocked, my eyes wide. I can't say anything, because my brain is not associating things at the moment.

"I know when I adopted you, I made sure they were forbidden to see you. But your father got back on the top, and he is more powerful then ever. Nothing I can do. It's either that, or they are getting you back. And sure, it would be totally illegal, but he has power. I don't believe he cares."

"He definitely doesn't care about me."

"They just want to see you. He said he would leave us alone after that."

"Why does he even want to do that?"

"He didn't give a reason. I'm sure he doesn't think you living with a single musician is like a sin or something. He is probably going to try and convince you to move back with him."

"You said it yourself he could get me back if he wanted to."

"You are almost 18. After that you are free. It wouldn't be worth it to him to force you into something for that little time."

"Then why should I care to see him, since I'm almost 18."

"Do you really want to live with him, even for that little?

"Point taken." I look at my hands. Controlling all my emotions. It was too much. I screwed up with Rachel, I got drunk, something I promised myself would never happen, and I have to meet with... them. After a few minutes in silence, I speak up.

"When is he coming?"

"They don't know yet."

"I hope their plane crash, or something." I mumble under my breath, hoping she wouldn't hear it. But she heard it.

"Quinn Elizabeth Fabray! Don't you say something like that. They might not be nice people, but they still gave birth to you."

"They also almost starved me to death. Don't try to make me be nice to them. I'm a grown woman who knows what she wants. And what I want is for them to disappear from earth."

"Okay. I will leave you now. I'm inviting the Berrys to come at 7. Be ready by then."

"I will cook."

"Are you sure? I was going to order something."

I gave her a weak smile.

"Need something to distract myself."

"Alright, honey. Let me know if you need anything."

#############

Time went by fast. I got myself lost into the cooking, the radio on the living room on with a peaceful song selection my mom put to calm me down. I was singing along to the music, and I heard the bell rings. I kept myself calm, at least on the outside. I hear my mom screaming that she got it. I was almost done. I was finishing an apple pie. I still needed to do a salad, but that was easy and fast.

I got to the refrigerator and I hear voices. My mom comes through the kitchen. Of course Artie wasn't there. I would be that lucky. I say a silent and quick greeting, trying to smile. It comes our more like a frown, so I just turn back and return to cooking. I bet I had some tear stains in my face, I didn't want them to see it.

"Drie, Brett, why don't you follow me into the living room while Quinn finishes the dinner? Rachel stays here and do her company?" My mom says.

"Sure" Rachel says quietly, avoiding looking at me.

They leave, their laughter filling the living room.

"Do you need any help?" She asks me shyly, getting closer to me.

"No, it's fine. You can just sit there. Thanks." She isn't the only one who is avoiding eye contact. I keep it focused on the food. I go to the sink and wash my face prom the stains, trying to keep everything in.

"So, what are we having tonight?" She asks hesitantly. I look up at her, and notice her eye are red and puffed. Seems I wasn't the only one that have been crying. It hurts me even more to see that look in her eyes, knowing I put it there.

I go back to my cooking, washing all the lettuce, trying to distract myself from all the feelings clouding my thoughts.

"I'm doing a salad of greens with a special sauce, vegetarian sauce by the way. Then we have a vegetable blend and mushrooms lasagna. I did some meat lasagna for my mom, she hates mushrooms, but that doesn't really matter for you. And for desert, apple pie with ice cream." I say with a smile, trying to lift the mood of the environment a bit.

I look up to see how she reacts, and all she does is give me a little smile. I consider apologizing, but I couldn't get myself to say the words out loud.

"So did you get in trouble with your parents?" is all I can say for the moment.

"For what?"

"Yesterday."

"They were disappointed. But they trust me enough to know it was a one time experience."

"Couldn't agree more. Not looking forward to my two weeks of confinement."

She finally looks me in the eye, and I see a glint of happiness in her eyes. But I prefer to imagine it wasn't there, because that meant she was happy I was grounded.

I'm done with the salad, and I think it is time I go and call the adults and end the awkwardness.

"Can you call the others? I'm going to put the things on the table."

"Sure."

She pretty much runs from the kitchen, leaving my there to my own thoughts. I go wash my hands, and get a towel. I take the things to the table and take off the kitchen apron I was wearing.

#############

The dinner so far have been comfortably awkward. The adults haven't shut up, and they talk loudly, barely giving us any chance to speak. I glance at her every now and then, and sometimes our eyes meet. Instead of smiling embarrassingly, she turns her head and acts like she is paying a attention to something her parents are saying. I try and smile, as if it would make her forgive me.

Now is desert time, and I go get the pie and ice cream.

I give each a piece, and the ice cream melts almost immediately. I can see Rachel licking her lips, and the sight sends a bolt down my stomach. She looks up, and looks at me questionably. It's the first time she intentionally looked at me.

"Enjoy!" I say with my best smile.

She gives me a small smile, but the best so far. I guess I was going somewhere.

"So, Rachel, when are you coming to retrieve your weekly brownies? Even though you already had some yesterday." My mom says, winking at me.

I look at Rachel, who it looking at her plate as if my grandma or Barbra Streisand had praised on something. It was my favorite face so far. I looked at her eyes and she is looking at me now, her eyes darker then normal, and she is a little flushed.

Is it just me or she got turned on by the mention of brownies? Why did I have to have a crush on a crazy person like her?

"Although there are matter that keep me and Quinn from developing our friendship further, I am willing to compromise and put our differences aside so we can join and have a bonding experience over brownie."

"Rach, you are going to become obese before the summer is over." One of Rach's father said.

We a started laughing, with the exception of her, obviously. Instead she had a very cute pout, that made her lips stand out and look very cute. And inviting. Thankfully I was too far from her to do anything stupid.

"You are familiar with my diet, and knows that besides brownies, and this pie, I have not ingested any other sugar filled product. I am aware I need to think about my future, but I keep a strict exercise schedule, so a few brownies will not affect my weight."

Despite the fact that she talked to much, I found her adorable. I was feeling truly happy for the first time in the day, with hope that maybe this thing with Rach would work out in the end. Also, I needed her more then ever, now that my parents are visiting soon.

**A/N:** Thanks a lot for reading =) I promise I will get them together soon. I wanna thank everybody who commented and added me! I promise one day I will answer all comments and be a dedicated writer and all. Until then, you guys are awesome, and your comments make my day bright!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry this too me longer then normally. But I made it longer, so yay! I wasn't planing on tackling the whole parents thing, but I decided that it would be a better plot then hat I had in mind before.

Me and Rachel are at my room. My mom had send us there after dinner was done so the 'adults could talk' or something like that. We got to my room, Rachel politely thanked me for dinner, and we have been silent ever since.

That was ten minutes ago. She didn't show any sign of wanting to talk, and I respected her. It was obviously not because I didn't have anything to say. Obviously.

I move from where I was standing awkwardly and go to the window. The silence is heavy, but I feel better standing close to fresh air. It's less suffocating. I feel a tear fall down my cheek. I don't even remember starting to cry. Or why. Sure, there are plenty of reasons I could think of. But none seem to justify why I started suddenly crying. I was normally stronger when it came to controlling emotions.

I clean the tear from my face, feeling lucky I was turned to the window, away from Rachel. I turn around, keeping my emotions in check.

"My parents are coming to visit me." I say with a quiet voice, so quiet I think she doesn't even listen. I look at her and I see shock, showing that she heard me.

I can see her thinking about what I just said.

"How do you feel about that?"

"How do you think? I got drunk yesterday and forgot what I did. Just like my parents did all the fucking time. And now seeing them? I'm great. Don't you see how happy I am?" I say, trying to not sound as angry as I was.

I see sympathy in her eyes.

I feel a hand in my shoulder, giving me a side hug. She moved so fast I didn't even notice it she was there. My skin is burning where her body touches mine, my heart beat fast. Just as fast as she comes, she goes away, and she is sitting by my desk again, looking down. The awkwardness is gone for a moment, but then it comes back stronger then before.

She looks up, an intense look in her eyes. It's a little scary.

"Why is he coming, if you don't mind me asking?" She says with a hard voice. I swear I don't ever want to be on her bad side.

Oh, wait I'm there already.

"Wants me back. Because after almost killing me, I would go running to his arms." I say annoyingly. She looks at me with a mix of pity and sympathy. I would be alright if it was just the later. But I wasn't okay with pity.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity." I snap. I realize the stupidity of this instantly. So much for trying and getting things okay between us.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to snap at you." I say looking down, sadness in my voice. I can't screw this up again.

"Hey." She says with a voice that made my insides churn with joy. She came closer, and with her hands, she lifts my chin. I look at anywhere but at her eyes. "It's okay. I might not know how it feels for you right now, but I am aware of the pain it must bring you. I don't expect you to be able to control your emotions, because you are in a vulnerable position. Quinn?"

"Huh?" I say, still not looking at her. Her hand is caressing my face, and I wonder if the girl realize what she is doing. I mean, we don't have intimacy for that.

Not that I'm complaining.

I feel goosebumps with her touch.

"Look at me."

I do, and I feel warmth from her look. The pity is gone, and I see something else there. We stare each other for what feels like forever, neither of us moving. Just staying like that make me feel better then I ever felt with Finn.

I give her a small smile.

"If you are still up for the brownies, you should come over Saturday." I say quietly. I feel like if I talk loud, the whole moment will break, so vulnerable the situation is.

She gives me a small smile and a nod.

"You should call Brittany and Santana too." She says, now distancing herself from me and coming back to the place she was sitting before.

"I doubt they will be any help."

"You obviously need friends right now. I mean, I could give you enough support, but you know them for longer. I would expect you to want their company more over me."

"They don't know." I whisper, looking down.

"What?"

"They don't know about my birth parents." I say a little louder, looking up to see the way she reacts.

It's obvious she is confused, I can tell that much.

"But you said everybody did..."

"Well, I lied." I say, raising my voice a little, but not exactly screaming.

"Why?"

"Because I did. I had a bad day and I'm not in the mood of talking anymore." I say, trying to escape this talk. I realize it wasn't a very nice thing to say, and I sound like a whining child, but whatever. Being around her makes me lose control of my emotions, and I don't like that.

"Alright. I should leave." She says, and leaves before I have the chance to say anything.

I sigh, and throw myself at my bed. As expected, there was no sleeping for me tonight, just thinking, thinking, thinking. By the time my body was too exhausted to think, and I had something resembling sleep, it was 9 in the morning. I slept for a few hours, until the sun was shining too much for me to sleep, since I had not closed my window. During that nap, I had a dream, more like a scene, from my childhood. I was used to the dream.

My mother and father are at the living room. They are screaming at me to clean the house, that was a mess, bottles all around. The more I clean, the more bottles appear, enveloping me in a see of bottles and drowning me. But this time I had the help of a petite brunette with a radiant smile and a killer voice.

Later that day S and B came to visit me. They didn't know what was going on, and I was too exhausted to talk. They just kept me company while we watched some movies.

They fell asleep at the couch, cuddling together. They looked happy, and I felt a little bit of happiness inside me. I leave them there and go to the kitchen to make something to them and my mother. I really don't feel like eating, but that doesn't mean my mom needs to starve. Sure, she could order food, but I don't like my mom eating trash. She deserves a healthy meal.

I start singing songs, and get lost in my task at hand. Despite being really tired, it doesn't affect my ability, in fact I get energy from cooking.

So lost in my cooking, I didn't notice B and S coming in and sitting by the counter. I turn around, and there they are. They scare the hell out of me.

"Sorry Q." B says with a smile.

I smile back. My smile isn't big, nor do I really feel it, but I need to act okay if I want to escape questioning.

"Right, Q, what the hell is going on?"

Leave it to S to be the one that actually notices anything. If it was B, I could count with a little sympathy.

"I don't feel like talking."

"So we've noticed. You've barely said anything the whole day."

"I didn't sleep well."

I see S smirking.

"Thinking about your the small brunette?"

"Sort of." I say quietly.

"Come on, we are your best friends. Quit the act."

"The food is ready. I'm going to go to bed." I say. I leave no room for anymore questions and I make it clear that I don't want company.

I had lost any hopes she might show up Saturday. I didn't try to contact her or anything. She didn't show up.

My mom was going crazy, because I was starving myself. Sleep was little, and it showed in my face. I had big bags under my eyes. I knew this was not the solution to my problems, but I didn't want to see the assholes that ruined my childhood. The assholes that haunt me every night, sleep or no sleep.

My mom tried to drag me to see my therapist, but I wouldn't leave. S and B tried to save me, even brought the whole gang, and they sang to me and all. Finn came to apologize, assuming he was the reason I was like that. I just ignored everybody.

She doesn't show up until the next week. When she shows up, knocking on my door softly, I feel ashamed for doing this to myself. I should know better then to let them dictate my actions. She approaches me slowly. My room is fairly dark, since my blinds are down, but I can see where she is.

"Hey." She says softly. I grumble, not really trying to say anything.

"You promised me brownies, and I'm here. Now get out of bed and go make them. I will have you know I expect people to comply to what they say. And if they don't, I force them. So come on."

She says while lifting my covers, and pulling me by my arm. I'm wearing nothing but my underwear. I'm glad I that I had something on. I grumble some more and try to retrieve the covers, but she is not having any of it. She makes me sit at my bed, grabs a short and a tank top from my a drawer, as well as underwear, and throws it at me.

"Go take a shower. This room is like a greenhouse, and it's smelling awfully. You smell awful. Go clean up, I don't want you touching my food like that."

I just stare at her. In the darkness of the room, her face has a shadow. It makes her even more beautiful then she actually is. She is mad, and I feel the anger pouring from her. I feel things down my stomach.

"NOW!" she screams, and I jump from bed, both because she scared the hell out of me, and so I could leave.

The shower feels heavenly, almost as if I was washing all the mourning I've been doing. I'm not really sure how I feel about her showing up, but her determination makes my breathing hitched.

I take longer then normal. I apparently get her worried, because she is knocking at my door.

"Hey, you okay?" I hear a very low voice, muffled by the shower and the door.

"Yeah, almost done." I scream.

I feel refreshed by the time I'm done. I go to my room, and the windows are open, fresh air coming in. I can see she changed my sheets, and organized my whole room. It's cleaner then I have ever seen it.

"How long have I been in there?" I ask, pointing at the bathroom, using a towel to dry my hair.

"About 2 hours."

"Wow. I didn't even notice." I notice my voice feels weird to me, sounds kind of rough, after not talking all these days. She brings me a cup of water, and I realize how thirsty I really am. I drain the cup in seconds.

"Let's go downstairs, and I will make you something."

"I'm not hungry." I whine, like a little child.

"No, you're not hungry. You are starving. Now stop complaining, before I have to use my convincing methods."

I wiggle my eyebrows at her, a smirk taking place soon after.

She rolls her eyes, and drags me out of my room, into the kitchen.

"Now sit down, while I see if there is something decent."

"No, I..."

"I said sit. Down." She said looking at me intensely. Who was I to deny her?

She grabs a TV dinner, and I scrunch my face in disgust. She notices it.

"Don't complain. Since your little emo shit, you're mother had to feed herself. It's only fair you eat what she have been eating for a week. Besides, there isn't anything else in the fridge."

After the dinner is done, she pretty much throws it at me, with a fork.

"Seems like you don't have anything for brownies. Or anything besides beer, for that matter. I'm going after your mother. Gonna tell her that the phoenix finally rose from the ashes."

She leaves me. I eat slowly, getting used to the taste. It's worse then cardboard, and I feel nauseous. But I eat. Enough is enough. And I've taken enough of Rachel's wrath. She might look hot when she's like that, but I'm just too tired to deal with it.

I hear her going into the music room, and hear them talking, although I can't hear what they are saying. Soon my mom and her make their way to the kitchen. I can she worry written all over my mother's face.

"Hey, sweetie."

I give her a fake smile. I really try to make it real, but I just don't have energy for that.

"Rachel here said you are back up. And that you are going to cook us a fabulous dinner."

I can see both of them smirking, and I feel like they are planing something. I look at them a little worried, and nod.

"I'm going to buy food. You two have fun. Rachel, don't let her leave the house."

Mom turns to me and gives me a wink.

After mom leaves, she sits by my side.

"So how was that?"

"I think the sandwich under my bed would have tasted better." I say with a grunt.

She wrinkles her nose.

"That think was about to start a family down there, kids, dog, kitten and all." She says with disgust. "I don't know how you can live like that. It very unhealthy to have mold in you room. You could get infected with diseases. And living in your room like that, I bet you have acquired something. How long has that sandwich been there anyway? Your mom said you weren't eating. I can only imagine how old it was."

I just look at her. Because, seriously, what can I say to that?

"Can you start forming sentences now? Have you lost your voice? I have once seen a movie that a girl lost her voice after going through a traumatic situation. It would make sense if you had. If you have, I am willing to help you recuperate you talking ability. I am well skilled in the area." The she looked at me thoughtfully. "But I guess I must be mistaken. Despite rough, you did speak a word or two earlier. I believe we have do to something about the disuse of your voice. You need to..."

"Hear you talk forever until I shoot myself in the ears so I don't have to hear you anymore?"

She looked hurt for a moment. But just for a moment.

"I apologize for my long speech. But I don't like things to be silent, and you are proving to be a very quiet being."

"Didn't ask for your company." I'm starting to get a little annoyed. My head hurts, and her babbling is not helping.

"I'm afraid you did. You did invite me for brownies, didn't you?"

"Last week."

She rolls her eyes, and it's adorable. Makes me want to annoy her just to see her do that. But I'm not 13, so I won't to that. I shouldn't anyway.

"How do you know today is not the same week you asked. You haven't left your room."

"I haven't slept either. I know how long I've been awake."

She looked at me a little hesitant.

"What do you say we go to your room, put the most boring movie you own, and try to make you sleep?"

"I'm not a baby to be treated like that."

"Well, babies sleep at any movie, as long as they are tired. So it won't be like a baby at all."

"Whatever."

She grabs my arms and we go to my room. She put some movie one, one that I don't even remember I had.

We lay side by side in the bed, barely touching. By the middle of the movie I'm asleep, and I notice that I'm much closer to her, her touch lulling me to sleep.

I woke up feeling warm. I felt someone with me, playing with my hair. I opened my eyes. Seems like at some point we went for being close to cuddling. She was looking at the TV, not even realizing I was awake. I looked at what she was watching, and it was some news channel. I looked at the date, and it was Sunday night already.

I turn to her, her face standing out with the lights from the TV. I saw the colors change, and it was beautiful. I was mesmerized by that girl. I felt really good for the first time in a while. Having her enveloping me felt so comfortable, no wonder I slept more then a day. I take a deep breath. She doesn't move, but her hand at my hair stop, but don't move.

"I still want my brownies." She says seriously, her eyes not moving from the TV. Instead of answering her I just snuggle close to her.

"I mean it." She turns to me, her eyes soft. "I had to eat one of those TV dinners last night and today, because you were just passed out."

I leave her embrace, feeling the loss instantly.

"Then I better get to it." I say, yawning at the last part.

"Alright, lion. Do you mind if I go home and freshen up?"

I realize she is wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"You didn't left?"

"No. You didn't let go of me. You were like one of those little toys that are made to grab stuff. Or a monkey. You mom had to bring me the food." She says, one of her beautiful and bright smiles in place.

"Thanks"

"Anytime. Now, the faster I go, the faster I will eat your brownies." She leaves the room, and I'm left in bed with a silly smile.

**Thanx for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

A Month Later

Some weeks ago Q invited us over. Since she went crazy and pretty much locked herself in her room, and then Rachel went to her rescue, we didn't hang out a lot. I knew she was hiding something, that's for sure. I mean, the whole Finn thing wouldn't make her act like that. And Rachel was talking to her, so they were okay. Me and S tried to come up with reasons to why she was acting that way. It didn't work, mostly because S and I would start making out before we could get to any conclusion.

She was really sweet to me. S, that is. She would never get mad, and when she does it's never at me. I always manage to calm her down, though. I just act upset, and she stops being mad. Which has been a lot since Q told us what was going on, with her parents and all.

S was really mad. She said Q wasn't a good friend, that she didn't trust us and made Q cry. Some how Q let it out that she told Rachel before telling us, and that was it for S. She left, me going after her. She was really mad, and not even me being annoyed with her solved it. We were fighting all the time. I thought that the right thing to do now was to help Q deal with the whole thing. S said that she had Rachel, she didn't need us anymore. I told her that until she started talking to Q again, I would not make out with her anymore. She almost changed her mind. Almost.

Now we are at my room. She it looking at the ceiling, not saying anything. I am reading a book about ducks. S gave me for my birthday last year, and its filled with scientific stuff, and what ducks like and cute pictures. My phone rings, and I go get it.

"Hello"

"Hey, Brit. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Rach, how are you?"

Santana looks at me, and narrow her eyes. I do what I have been doing a lot lately. I ignore her.

"I'm alright. I'm calling about Quinn."

"Oh. How is she?"

"Freaking out about her parents, as previously. And extremely sad about the situation between her and you guys."

"I've been trying to call, but S never lets me. She says I should be mad at Q."

"You shouldn't be. Neither should she. She really needs you guys."

"I want to come, but S never lets me."

"I got it the first time Brit." Rachel said, sounding tired.

"When are her parents coming?"

"Have no idea. Her mom said they are coming before the summer break ends, but that is all they told Ms. Fabray."

"Can you tell Q that I'm not mad at her?" I hear S grumbling at my side, but I let her be.

"Yeah. Is S there now?"

"Yes. Do you want me to kick her out? I totally would. She is like a whiny child now. I don't know if I like her anymore." Rachel is silent the other side. I see S looking sadly at me. But that look is soon replaced with annoyance, and she rolls her eyes.

"I'm coming over. Don't tell her. I need to convince her. I can be very persuasive."

"Okay." I say and turn off the phone.

Soon the door is ringing, and I go open it. Rachel is there, wearing running shorts and a tank top. It's a little bit weird. I'm used to seeing her dress the skirts and argyle. She gives me a little smile. I can see she is putting all her energy in it. She looks exhausted.

"Hey. You sure you are alright? You don't look like it." I say, while walking to my room.

"Taking care of Quinn is tiring. She is better, but I still have to force her to eat. And she doesn't sleep unless I'm with her. She has all this nightmares about childhood, and she says is not as bad when I am there. She whimpers a lot in her sleep, though, so I don't get much myself."

"Maybe, if you convince S, we can help, and you can sleep."

She gives me a tired smile, and we enter my room.

"What is she doing here?" S says.

"This is an intervention." Rachel says, very seriously.

S jumps out of bed, and goes to where Rachel is standing.

"And what are you planning on doing?" She says, pretty much growling. Impressively enough, Rachel doesn't wince. She keeps her facial expression the same.

Suddenly S pushes Rachel against the wall. I wasn't used to seeing S this violent and I have no idea what triggers it.

Now Rachel wince, and put moves her arms to protect her. Somehow she manages to elbow S in the nose and left eye. S' nose starts bleeding. I scream and Rachel squeal. She looks shocked and scared, and I can tell she didn't mean to do that. She starts apologizing and talking fast.

I run out of the room to get towels and ice for S. The situation got out of hand too fast. I had expected a little bit of conversation before S would attack her. And I never expected her to attack her like that.

When I come back, Rachel is pining S to the wall, her grip strong. I look at them questionably. I thought S liked me, and that she didn't like Rachel.

"I had to do something so she wouldn't attack me." Rachel quickly justifies. She moves from where she is, and I take S to sit at the bed. I can see finger marks on her arms from Rachel' grip. I give her the ice for the eye and clean her bloody nose.

"You are a dead kid, Berry, if my nose is broken." S growls.

"Brit, do you have a first aids kit? I can see if there is any damage, if hospital is necessary or not."

"I'll get it. Just don't pounce on my girlfriend again. You have yours." I say jokingly. Rachel looks offended by the observation, and mumbles something about not getting killed.

When I return, they are at the same place as I left them.

"Here" I hand Rachel the bag. She goes is front of S, who growls at her again. I wonder if I only love S because of her resemblance to an animal.

"I won't hurt you. Not intentionally. I didn't mean to hurt you, it was self defense. You were the one that attacked me. And because of that, you need to go to Quinn and apologize for ignoring her."

"I'm not doing anything. She should be the one apologizing."

"And she did. I will call the police on you if you don't"

"I'm the one hurt, you aren't even bruised. And I'm not going."

"You better. Because I just kicked your ass..."

"I thought you didn't do it on purpose?" I ask, but she ignores me and keeps talking.

"...and if you don't go, I will tell the whole street what I did. How do you think they will react to having all 5.2 feet of me win against you?"

S' eyes go wide and she drops the ice bag.

"You wouldn't." She says.

"I would. And since I'm stronger then you, I could force you to go anyway."

She rolls her eyes, and says one of her signatures "whatever". I'm really happy she is going to talk to Q. I didn't like the way that Rachel convinced her, but it was better then nothing.

We don't go to Quinn until the next day. Rachel left soon after, saying she needed to wash the blood away, because S could have some disease. I'm pretty sure she doesn't, but I wanted to be alone with S anyway.

Because now that she is apologizing to Q, I don't have to withhold making out. Also, S mentioned something about going to second base, and I wanted to find out what that meant.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/NI: **The plan was to finish this before posting. But next week I won't have time to breath, and it's been a while since I last updated. There is finally development between our girl. Hope you like it.

**A/NII: **I'm not very religious, so I don't know much about how stuff works. I'm sorry if I unintentionally offend anyone. I don't mean any disrespect. I respect every religion, and their beliefs (well, not every belief, but you know what I mean.) If you think I should change something to be more accurate or less offensive, let me know, I'm willing to do so.

Rachel visits me and tells me that B and S are coming to see me today, to apologize. She also mentions that B was never really mad at me, but S didn't let her do anything. I give her a little smile and bring her to the couch at the living room. We cuddle by the TV. Some cartoon is on, and Rachel is going on about the qualities of children television. I am not really listening to her, just enjoying her body against mine. Last night I didn't sleep well because I had too many nightmares. I normally sleep with Rachel, because I feel more comfortable with her. But yesterday she went on a lecture about how I needed to slowly return to sleeping by myself. After noticing how tired she has been, I let her go. The girl deserves some sleep too.

I fall asleep pretty fast and it feels heavenly. Rachel wakes me up when the girls are here. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and let out a loud yawn. Rachel gives me an adorable little smile then moves to S and B side. B is smiling brightly.

S is not, on the other side. She looks angry. And like she was in a really bad fight. One of her eyes is purple, and she has bruises on both arms. I wonder where that come from. I raise one of my eyebrows at her. She stares at Rachel with a look that could kill. Rachel looks anywhere but at me.

"We should get you girls something do drink. What do you like? We have lemonade, orange juice, strawberry juice, raspberry juice, grape juice, banana smoothies and water. I could also add any of the fruits I mentioned to the smoothie." Rachel says and goes to the kitchen. "I will make a banana with raspberry smoothie then." She doesn't even give any of us a chance to answer. I laugh a little at the way she is acting.

"Hey guys." I say quietly.

"Hey Q. S is sorry."

"Yeah, whatever."

Rachel appears at the door and narrow her eyes at S. I have a bad feeling Rachel has something to do with the condition S is. Although how someone so small could hurt Santana Lopez is beyond me.

"I mean, I'm sorry." She says with a huff and sits by my side. B sits at her lap.

"We need to make a plan to make sure your father never wants to visit you again." B says.

I don't get it what's up with her and making plans for everything. Maybe she likes doing it because she think she is a spy or something like that.

"I already have a plan. They come, I ignore them, they go and leave me alone. Hopefully forever this time."

Rachel comes back from the kitchen and hand us smoothies. She starts talking, completely ignoring what I said.

"I agree with Britt that a plan is necessary. I believe that thinking beforehand helps you develop control over the situation, so you won't be vulnerable to their spell. They could try to convince you how your life here is not satisfactory, and we need to make you mentally ready to face that. We need to gather information about their life and personalities. Find their weak points and use that to your advantage. We need to have you armed so you can defeat them."

"Are you planning a war? I choose S to fight for me." B asks. I would laugh normally. But Rachel looks like she is planing a war. She is writing on a piece of paper and her eyes are shining and its a little scary. S is ignoring the whole thing.

"I think I have a plan." B says.

"Oh god. We are doomed." S says. B slaps her arms where it's bruised and she winces. Maybe B beat her up.

"Hey, be nice. It was my plan that got us together." I raised my eyebrows at her. I had a feeling that this wasn't a good idea. "You said your parents are close minded religious people. All you have to do is make things that they are against and that would make them think you are the devil's daughter."

Me and S starts laughing, and Rachel quickly join us. The way B said it, she was acting like a maniac. Something very non-Brittany like.

"That is a stupid plan. They could try to steal me and send me to a boarding school."

"I think Britt has a point, although I am concerned about her mental health with her making plans. They wouldn't send you to boarding school because that would get your name out there, and you could spread things about them. Here you are in a little town that barely have any contact with the rest of the country. And if your father has as much power as your mom said, then he wouldn't want that to happen"

"They could send me abroad."

"Well, they could. But I believe that its worth the risk."

"Thank you, but I prefer to not be shipped out the country."

"Stop being a drama Queen." S says the first thing so far. We all look at her. "I think terrifying her parents would be great. And I could beat them up if they try to take you away." S is looking at Rachel, and they have a silent conversation.

"If that's your plan, why don't you just beat them up to begin with?" I say, not hiding my annoyance. I was hoping the afternoon would be movies and popcorn.

"I think Q should act pregnant. That would freak out any parent, with your parents it should give them a hear attack." B says.

We all laugh at the idea. That sure would be a fun thing to do.

"Also, you should act like you are dating Rachel, and she could come and you could make out in front of them."

The room is silent. You could probably hear a pin drop. I feel myself blushing, and look anywhere but at Rachel. S is giving a look to B.

"What did I say? That would be funny too."

S and B start laughing and I join, and then Rachel. I only laugh to break the awkward situation. I look at Rachel and she is genuinely laughing, and she look so beautiful. Then I look at B and I realize that her plan might not be exclusive to the stuff with my parents, since she is smirking at me.

"B, can I talk to you?"

"Yes." She says, but don't move.

"Alone." I leave and grab her hand. I take her to the music room to make sure Rachel doesn't listen our talk. I close the door behind us.

Once the door is closed, I try to keep myself calm.

"B, can you just stop?"

"Stop what?"

I roll my eyes. The innocent act didn't help with my nerves.

"That stuff you are planing."

"But I want your parents gone."

"So do I. You don't need to add to the plan me and Rachel."

"But you need to be part of it."

"I'm talking about us. As a couple."

"Oh, why didn't you just day so?"

"Stop it."

"But you want her."

"No, I don't."

"Don't deny it Quinn. Its annoying. And its okay to like her."

"I'm not ready for it just yet. I'm taking this slow and getting to know her."

"I tried that, and look where it got me. It took me 12 years."

"You liked S since you were 5?"

"Yes. So you are going to act like you are dating, and then you are going to kiss her, and then she won't be able to resist you anymore."

"I don't see this plan working, but I don't think I can convince you to not go through with this whole thing."

"They are coming next week." My mom tells me a few nights after, during dinner. All girls are over.

"When did you talk to them?"

"Yesterday. They plan on coming Wednesday and staying until Saturday."

"We didn't know they were staying so long. Brit, we need to re-plan this now." Rachel leaves the table and drags B to the living room.

"You have a plan?"

"They do. I just have to follow it. One of B's fabulous ideas."

"Santana isn't helping?"

"My plan was to beat them up."

My mom just smirk. She is used to S' violent way. She feels safe because I have my own bodyguard, and its free."

The bell rings and I shuffle nervously in the bed. I'm watching TV and Rachel is in the bathroom making sure she is ready and all. I haven't seen her yet. B gave her a make over because S said that if she dressed like she normally do, I would be like a pedophile, only I'm underage too. She said that I didn't need to add that to the things I'm doing to annoy them.

I convinced I was not going to pretend to be pregnant. Because that would be weird if I'm dating Rachel. It was hard to convince them, but I did. I tried to make them give up making any plans, but my mom said it would be fun to see their faces. So I'm going with it. Even if the only one that might be screwed in this whole thing is me. At least I have someone to blame if I go abroad.

I hear my mom opening the door and voices. My mom is loud as always, but Judy and Russel are fairly quiet.

I go to the bathroom to get Rachel. I knock on the door.

"Rachel? They are here. Are you done, or do you need another month? I could hide under my bed and when the month is over I can come out?"

"Don't be silly Quinn. I'm done."

She comes out, and I feel the air leaves my lungs. She is dressing a white short summer dress. Her hair is slightly curvy, and she using very little make up, just eyeliner and gloss. She looks like an angel. I swear there is a spotlight or her, and there is a fan somewhere making her hair moves and I have goosebumps all over. It makes me forget everything. Everything besides her, that is.

"I think you are drooling." She giggles. It brings me back to reality. Sort of. But I do close my mouth, I hadn't even realized it was open. I start breathing again. But I still feel my heart beating fast, and the I feel warm all over.

"Uh, you look... good. I think. I mean, you normally look good, but. Well. I like white. The dress I mean. The white dress. That you happen to be wearing. It's cute. Like you. But not a small kid or a puppy kinda of cute. Like, I don't know. Just cute. You look cute." I mumble.

She laughs, and I smile. I can feel my cheeks burning.

"Let's go meet your parents before your brain melts completely." She gives me a wink and take my hand. She leads me downstairs. "You look good. Yellow suits you." She says before entering the living room. Judy and Russel are siting in one couch in the corner of the room, and my mom is sitting at the one furthest from them, leaving me in the one in the middle, closer to them.

I focus on Rachel's hand in mine, instead of them. I don't even look at them. Just being at the same room makes me feel all those things as I went through when I lived with them.

My mom introduces Rachel. We decided to not introduce her as my fake girlfriend just yet. Rachel is convinced that they might have changed, and that they might accept me as I am. So we need to get a feel to how they feel before doing anything.

I am quiet during all conversation. My therapist told me it was better to be quiet then to say everything that was on my mind. Yeah, I know, it's weird. I mean, therapy is all about being open and stuff, and she says I shouldn't be. I really don't care why.

Being quiet is not that hard, mainly being sitting so close to Rachel. We are sitting really close, our thighs touching and our hands intertwined. I feel every part that our bodies are touching. Its warm. Way too warm for summer, I tell you. It's like we don't have A/C. But it's not a bad type of warm. I feel myself sweating cold, and it cools me a little. I look at her and she is looking at me, but not really focusing, since I raise one eyebrow and she doesn't even blink. It's a little weird.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?" I look at my mom.

"Your mother was asking you something."

"What were you asking?" I say, still looking at my mom.

"Not me. Judy."

"You are my mother. She isn't anything." I say, quiet proud at myself for keeping my tone neutral. Rachel squeezes my hand, and I look at her, and I see a reassuring smile. It calms me down for the moment, but I don't smile back.

"Well, then. Judy was asking you something."

"What was that?" I say, looking at Judy for the first time, but move my gaze quickly away. I notice she has gotten really old. She looks much older then she actually is.

"How is school?"

"It's fine." I mumble.

There is an awkward silence. I wish there was some music, because the silence is annoying.

"I should get dinner ready." I leave, finding an excuse to leave, bringing Rachel with me.

"Are you okay?" She asks me when we get to the kitchen.

"What type of question is that?" I snap at her. I know I shouldn't be stupid to her, but I need to free the anger somehow.

"Right. Of course you're not fine. Sorry."

"I just feel like punching someone. And I don't like violence. At least not physical violence."

"Uh. Should I leave?"

"No. I won't hurt you. I promise you. Just don't start giving one of your long speeches. Then I can assure you I won't be able to hold myself." I give her a small smile, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"I won't. Do you need help?"

"No. Do you think they are allergic to nuts? I put a bunch of them in everything. And milk also, in case they are lactose intolerant. Also, I made sure the shrimp was spoiled."

"That wasn't the part of the plan, giving them food poisoning."

"It's part of my plan."

"I'm glad I'm vegetarian."

I smile at her.

"Anything else I should be worried. You didn't spit on the food, or pee on the tea, or something disgusting like that?"

"Crap, I didn't think about that. It's too late now. I don't have how to warn my mom without raising suspicion."

She laughs, and I smile. I feel butterflies in my stomach from the sound.

"Have you planned this all along?"

"Well, I figured since you and my mom are vegetarian, I could say I am as well, and if they get food poisoning I could say that I'm not used to cook any type of animal."

"I better be nice to you from now on. I don't want food revenge against me anytime soon."

"Don't give me any ideas." I give her a full smile and her eyes move to my mouth and focus there. Her gaze is intense, and makes me blush. She blushes too, and I move my gaze back to the food.

"Hey, hon, are you done?" My mom comes into the kitchen.

"Yes, I just need to bring those to the table, and clean up really quick." I say, cleaning my hands at and taking the cooking apron off.

"You look really cute in those." Rachel says, with a bright smile. The her smile falters, and she is blushing, looking at the floor. It's rather cute. I realize that this might not be part of the plan, but it might be, so I don't keep my hopes up. She is a good actress after all. Or so my mom says.

Judy appears, and help my mom putting things in the dinning table.

Rachel sits by my side, and Judy sits in front of my, Russel at her side. My mom sits at the head of the table.

"Quinn, would you like to say grace?" Judy says.

"Whatever."

Mom stares at me, and I roll my eyes.

"I want to thank for this meal, and for my friends and for the fact that I my mom adopted me so I wouldn't starve, which enabled me to be here now. Also for being away from those who didn't love me enough to care that I was starving." I try to be confident, but my voice cracks at the last sentence. "Amen."

We eat, silently, because I managed to make everything awkward. Rachel squeeze my thigh reassuringly every now and then, and it makes me feel things in the southern region.

"So, Rachel, Carol was telling me that you were taking singing lessons with her?"

Rachel nods, but she is looking at her food.

"Well, I don't know if my sister told you, but Quinn has a really good voice. Maye you could convince her to join you in you lessons?"

"That sounds like a great idea. I haven't heard Quinn sing yet, but talent seems to run in the family. I take performing arts very seriously, and I believe it would be of great importance for Quinn to practice her singing."

I storm out of the table, not believing my ears. Rachel wasn't supposed to act like that, all nice towards them. They ruined my childhood. She should hate them as much as I do. Or, like my therapist says, be indifferent, because indifference it's worse then hate.

I slam my door closed and drop down on my bed. I want to cry, but I don't have any tears left in me. So I start punching my pillow to release my anger.

I hear someone knocking, but I ignore them. I put scream into the pillow so the sound isn't loud. I can hear someone entering my room, but I don't turn to see who it was.

"Leave me alone." My voice is muffled by the pillow, but it's loud enough so whoever it was could hear me.

"Don't do that to your pillow. What has it done to you?" I hear Rachel say softly, and feel her sit on the bed.

"You are not suppose to be nice to them."

"I was being polite."

"They don't deserve polite. They don't deserve anything coming from you. You are too good for them."

"But I think they have changed."

"No, they haven't."

"Can you leave this pillow and talk to me like a human being?"

I throw the pillow on the ground, and sit up. I cross my arms and pout.

"Now, act like your age."

I roll my eyes, and drop my arms to the bed. She holds my hand and tangles our finger together. I have goosebumps all over, but it doesn't do anything to calm my rage.

"Judy seems to be supporting art. That seems to be a quite liberal point of view."

"Don't let her fool you. The only interest she has from art is money. That's all she ever cares about. Do I have to remind you that my grandma was an actress? She made enough to give her daughters a very good life, with good university to both kids. Judy dropped out after she met my father, because that was the only reason she went there. To find a wealthy husband. She knows that with my name I could go far, and be rich. And that's what she wants from me. Money."

She looks down at our hands, her gaze softened, and I can see guilt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." she says quietly.

"I told you to not trust them. But of course, I'm too emotionally involved in this to say anything that's true, right?" I say loudly.

"It's not that."

She says in a way that makes me feel bad for acting like this. Her voice is soft, and I feel all warm inside.

I don't even know how it happened, but I feel her lips against mine. I don't know who started it, but her lips are soft and warm, and just from that small kiss, my heart is beating fast and I feel warm. We stay close, our breaths mingling. My eyes are closed, but I can feel her close to me.

"I should go." I hear her quietly, but I can hear in her tone that she is asking if she can stay.

I open my eyes, and look at her beautiful face. I can't help but bring my hand up and cup her cheek. My hand leave her cheek, and I touch her closed eyes and move my hands slowly down to her lips. I stop at her chin, and she open her eyes, and releases a deep breath.

"Stay? I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight, nightmares and all." I pretty much beg her.

I can see her eyes lighten up, and a smile starting to form. She nods and move away.

"Are you coming back down?"

"No"

"Okay. I will tell your mom you are alright and steal some dessert for us. I heard that there is a berry pie, and according to your mom, it's your best pie ever. I will bring you some." She says with a beaming smile.

I give her a nod and go to the bathroom. I wash my face and try to cool down. My heart is still beating fast. I look my self in the mirror and I'm flushed. When I come back to the room, Rachel is done with her pie and now is eating a second slice, the one supposed to be mine.

"Hey, that's my pie."

She shows me her tongue, red because of the pie.

"You took to long. It's mine now." She smiles brightly and her mouth is a mess with berries all over it. I lick my lips at the sight. I almost give in to the cliche of 'there is something in your face, let me clean it for you. With my tongue.' I'm able to control myself, but not my teenage hormones, and I can feel the heat from between my legs.

"Who is the kid now?" She ignores me and goes on with her eating pie mission.

Apparently I managed to food poison Judy and Russel, because they canceled lunch and dinner today. My mom used the excuse that I'm not used to cook meat, but she was not very happy. She told me I was grounded. I just rolled my eyes. My friends still could visit me, even if I was grounded, so I didn't have to worry about not seeing Rachel.

Talking about her.

We wake up at noon, with my mom knocking at the door. She tells us about Judy and Russel. We leave bed because Rachel says that the pie must be even better in the morning. Truth be told, I much rather stay in bed with her cuddling. But her stomach is a monster. A sugar monster.

We sit in the kitchen counter, and my mom bring us a piece of pie and a glass of chocolate milk to each of us.

I keep looking at Rachel and looking away when she looks back, only to look back when I think she is not looking anymore.

"I will leave you girls to do... something. I'm running. Just make sure to keep you door open, Quinn."

I blush, and look at the table, avoiding looking at Rachel.

Then I realize that my mom is talking about me being grounded, not me and Rachel doing stuff. Not that would do anything. We aren't really dong anything together. After the kiss last night, we watched TV, and I feel asleep in her arms. But we didn't kiss again or talk about it.

"Are you going to eat yours?" I look up at Rachel, and she is looking hungrily at my pie. I slide my plate to her, I'm not really hungry.

She eats really fast, and goes to the fridge to get more. She gives me one slice, and actually let me eat it this time.

"You know, you are going to be obese before you make 18 if you keep eating like this."

"It's your fault to making delicious deserts. You need to learn to make the healthier ones. But they need to taste good."

"Well, I'm grounded again, I will time to work on that."

"I can help!" She squeals.

"You can cheer for me. I don't like people in my kitchen."

She considers it and nods energetically.

"Okay."

"And I will tie your hands back."

"Oh, really?" she teases me. She raises her eyebrows. "I might like it."

I turn away from her, feeling my skin burning. Besides blushing, I can feel something in the pit of my stomach.

She laughs wholeheartedly. I can't help but smile at the sound.

"You should have seen your face. That was so fun."

Later B and S stop by. Rachel tell them about dinner and the spoiled shrimp, and give them some pie, only so she can more herself and don't feel guilty about it.

We laugh some and have fun. It's a good break from the stress from dealing with Judy and Russel.

We decide me and Rachel are going to act more like girlfriends tomorrow. The plan is to go to the park and have a picnic. The idea itself is weird, mainly coming from Judy and Russel. They hate nature, and bugs and any animal other then humans. Rachel thinks it is great. We will be out and we can go to have a walk and breath some fresh air and relax.

We kind of forgot about the discussion that happened last night. Or at least I did and I doubt that she would bring it up.

Later in the day, I'm with Rachel in my room. She insisted to stay with me during Judy and Russel visit, so I could have someone to talk to, and so I don't do anything stupid, like run away. Her words, not mine.

We are watching one of Rachel's favorite movie. A musical, of course. I don't even know the name, for me they are all the same. She insists that musical can be a liberating experience, because it takes you away from the real world with music, and they are normally happy movies.

"I have to admit, though, the storyline is not the best. But the movie is really fun. Meryl Streep does a great job. She is genius, I think. She can play so many parts, in different genres, and still be her best. And she has an interesting voice. Even though I am not sure whether that is really her voice, you know, with all editing they do. But you have to admit..."

"Rach, can you stop talking for a second? I'm trying to watch the movie."

"I thought you said that musicals are all the same. So you don't need to watch. It would be much more interesting for you if you listen to my observations on the movie. After all, I have extended knowledge of Broadway shows, and I could give you a comparison between the movie and the play..."

"Please, stop. My head hurts. Why don't you go get some pie, that way you won't be able to speak?"

"Fine" She pouts. It's adorable."But if I get obese, it's your fault."

She leaves the room and I roll my eyes. I use the time she is away to change the movie.

She comes back with all the pie that was left.

"Geez, don't blame me for being obese. I didn't make you bring almost half pie."

"You made the pie. Also, it's not all for me. You are going to help."

We sit at the bed, eating the pie and watching the movie. It takes her a while to realize I changed the movie.

"Hey, although that is Meryl Streep, that is not Mamma Mia. I thought we agreed to watch something fun."

"Devil Wears Prada is fun. Besides, Anne Hathaway is much better then Amanda Seyfried."

"Is not. Amanda Seyfried is a break out star that had her spotlight in Mamma Mia, which makes me respect her much more, seeing how the movie wasn't very praised by the critics."

"Anne Hathaway is more attractive. Amanda Seyfried's eyes scare me."

"Figures you would go for the brunette." I hear her mumble.

"What was that?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Nothing."

"Shut up and eat your pie then. And let me enjoy the movie in peace." I grumble, but I don't sound really mad.

Picnic is even more awkward then dinner. But it is more fun, for me at least. We ended up in a table under a tree. It was really warm, but the shadow made it better. My mom prepared everything, food included. It wasn't that hard making sadwiches and buying potato salad. She bought some brownies too.

"Quinn, when did you make the brownies? Did you wake up in the middle of the night?" Rachel asks me.

"I didn't make them." She looks sad. "But I will make some for you tomorrow, what do you say about that, hon?"

"Okay, sweetie pie." She smiles. I fake a smile and stare at her. Was that the best she could come up with?

We stop looking at each other and look at the adults, who are looking curiously at our exchange. Even mom, which is weird since she knows the plan. I look back at Rach, who is drinking some lemonade. I really wish I was the cup that she was drinking from. Her mouth looks so inviting. I feel a warm hand in my thigh, and I jump.

"Are you okay, Quinnie?" Judy asks.

I give her a bitter look.

"Don't call me that, and you don't need to act like you care." I look at Rachel with a questioning look, but she is looking in the distance.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whisper in her ear. She hesitates for a second, but answers soon.

"You do remember the plan?" She whisper back, and I feel goosebumbs at having her that close, her warm breath in my ear. She pulls a strand of hair back and smile. I was going to say that Judy and Russel don't have eye under the table, but my brain is not working properly. The hand is back, and I feel warm. And it has nothing to do with the summer. I feel it all pool between my legs, and I know I have to cool off. There is so much a teenager can take.

"I need to walk." I say to nobody in particular.

Rachel stands up, and joins me, holding my hands, not even thinking that I might want sometime alone.

"Are you okay?" She asks me quietly.

"Yeah."

We walk in silence, until we get to an area that is covered with trees. I sit in a rock, and Rachel support her weigh in a tree near by.

"It won't be long until they are gone now." Rachel says silently.

"Hopefully won't have to see them again."

She moves and kneels in front of me. She lift my chin up so that I am looking into her eyes. I feel her soft lips against mine. The kiss is much like our first. And it has the same effect. I close my eye and keep them closed.

"I was... uh... wondering if after your parents are gone..." She says silently.

"Don't call them that."

"Right, sorry. When Judy and Russel are gone. If you would like to go out with me." I think it's cute that she asks me out. But I think is unfair she asks me after she kissed me. I can't really think straight.

"As.. as in a date?" I hesitate.

"It could be. If you want it to be that it." Her stuttering is adorable.

"Ask me again when they are gone. And when you haven't just kissed me. That's not fair." I smile at her.

"Is that a yes?" She gives me one of the brightest smiles I've ever seen.

"No, that is a ask me again when they are gone."

"But you are not denying me. And you just mentioned the effect my kisses have on you." Her smile turns into a smirk. I roll my eyes.

"Don't ruin the moment." I smile and kiss her softly. The kiss starts to get more intense, and I touch my tongue to her lips, asking permission. She pushes back and I frown.

"No kissing until your parents are gone. I mean, Judy and Russel."

"Really?" I ask annoyed.

"Don't ruin the moment." she mocks me. I roll my eyes at that. "Besides, I'm a family girl, I don't have 'things' with people, I have dates."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/NI:** Yay, it's done. For now anyway. I'm not keeping any promises, but if you guys are interested, I wouldn't be averse to writing more in this universe. Only not right now, because I'm working on two fics.

**A/NII**: As I mentioned, I'm working on other fics, and I'm looking for betas. Let me know if you are interested. They are both AU Faberry (both very different from this fic).

[1] [2] [3] [4] [5] [6] [7] [8] [9] [10] [11] [12]

After our talk in the park, Rach and I have got closer. Not physically close, because she insisted that she wanted to make this right, go on a date and everything. Which wouldn't happen until Judy and Russel left, leading me to be even more annoyed they are here. But luckily Rachel has been around a lot, so I get to spend time with her.

The only problem is that Rachel new favorite activity is to tease me.

For dinner she decided to use a V-neck blouse and a short skirt that got me drooling. I stared at her all dinner; I didn't even care if everybody noticed.

And the way she was eating her food was just obscene. I kicked her under the table several times, trying to make her stop, but she would just give me an innocent smile.

So that night, instead of asking her to to stay over, I just let her go, because I just knew I wouldn't be able to hold back. Her lips were just too inviting, and I didn't want to ruin my chances with the "Family girl". I still roll my eyes at that every time I think about it.

Saturday would consist of me finally making brownies for her, and I was thrilled about it. I'm pretty sure I could bribe her to make out with me. Or at least to convince her that it was a date or something. Judy and Russel would come later for dinner and to eat the brownies I was making, because my mom convinced them that it was the best, so they wanted to taste it. Russel commented that a career in culinary could be very promising for me, as long as I made vegetarian food only. I ignored his comment, obviously.

I am preparing the kitchen, and I hear the the bell ringing. I feel my face splitting in too from the smile. I pretty much skip to the door. I take a deep breath and open the door, and the beautiful brunette is standing there with a smile to match mine, a very short pair of shorts (that should be illegal to be worn by someone with her legs) and a white tank top, that was a little see through, thus providing a very distracting view of her black bra. I seriously have no idea how I'm going to be able to concentrate on baking.

"Come on in!" I say after what feels like forever, I was too busy staring at her legs. And her bra.

We go to the kitchen, and I start to get the ingredients out. She is sitting in a bench, following my every move. I can only hope she will behave today, but I doubt it. I wouldn't be that lucky.

"You want to eat or drink something while you wait?"

"I have a few things in mind that sounds lovely." She looks me with hungry eyes, and I stare at her blankly. I can't really think of anything. Like, I totally forgot what the recipe is. Or my name. Or where I'm at.

I turn my back to her, and try to calm down. I get a cup of water and drink it in seconds. I hear her giggling behind me, and I find the strengh inside to control myself.

"You behave, or no brownie for you." She pouts, and its adorable.

"Okay." she says quietly. "But you are ruining all the fun."

"You are the only one that think this is funny."

"Your mom thought it was funny too. You're like a 13 year old boy, you know that? It's hilarious."

"No, it's not." I mumbled, and brought my focus back to cooking.

"I think there should be music on while you bake. I read a study once about how a certain type of music made workers more efficient at what they were doing. Do you have a radio close by? Maybe we can find something fun there, although I hardly believe so. Radio quality has decreased considerably." She changes the subject and I welcome the change.

I tell her about the radio in the living room, and all I know is that we are dancing and singing and having fun while I bake.

I have the mix done, ready to put them in the oven, when Rachel sneak behind me and puts her finger on the mixture, and licks her finger, maintaining eye contact with me in a way that sends shivers down my spine. She is so close, and I can't resist her. I grab her hand slowly, and take it out of her mouth. I close the distance, and we are kissing. I can taste the brownie in her mouth, and it makes it all more delicious.

I release her hand and move my hand to her neck, pulling her close. I feel her hands tangling in my hair. My body is on fire. We kiss for a long time. At least I think it is. I lost sense of anything besides her lips and tongue in my mouth.

I hear someone clearing their throat, and we jump from each other like we are burning. Which I totally am. I'm breathing heavily, and I see my mom by the door, a big smirk on her face.

"I see you guys are having fun. Don't have too much fun though. I don't want to have to be thinking about where your hands have been while you were cooking the brownies, and questioning any weird taste." I crinkle my nose, and I hear Rachel laughing besides me.

"Mom, don't say stuff like that. Ever."

"You've been spending too much time with Santana. You are starting to talk like her."

I roll my eyes at her.

"See, you're even making her signature expression."

"Okay, mom. If you're done making fun of me, I need to finish cooking this."

She snorts.

"I bet you do. Just make sure you are not 'cooking' it anymore when Judy and Russel are back tonight. Unless that's all part of the plan, and you guys actually want them to walk in on you. So you guys were, like, just rehearsing from then, right?" She mocks B's voice, and it's hard not to laugh. So I do.

Rachel keeps laughing besides me.

"Right."

She leaves, thankfully.

I put the brownies in the oven, and sit by the kitchen counter, singing softly under my breath, trying to calm myself from our very heated make out session. She finally stops laughing, and joins me by the chairs. I smile at her, and she joins my singing.

It's such a peaceful moment, in the middle of so much emotional turmoil for me, that I regret taking this long to break up with Finn. Also, staying all depressed and having her bossing me around. Actually, I don't mind her bossing me around. It's kinda of hot.

The stove clock rings, reminding me about the brownie and awakening me from daydream. Time just flew away, both of us singing.

"So, I was thinking we could do another batch, because maybe your parents will like it a lot and stuff."

"You mean I could do it. And don't call them that, I already told you not to. Also, I find it hard to believe you are worried about them liking it."

"Of course I am worried. What if they like it so much that I get to have none."

"Stop whining. It's not like you are going to behave and wait until they are here to eat it. Unless you are Rachel's twin sister, and she has self-control."

She rolls her eyes as I'm taking the brownies out of the oven.

"Well, then you will be in trouble for making out with her sister, won't you?"

"Well, you do look the same, so you can't blame me. I don't have that much self-control."

She walks over, and claws a big brownie ball from the tray and starts eating it. It would be disgusting if it wasn't her. I just look at her with mouth open.

"What? You said I can't control myself."

She hops back to the kitchen counter and sit, like eating like that was the most normal thing in the world.

"You are worst then a kid."

She shows me her tongue.

"Yep, worse then I kid." I add, shaking my head.

I cut the brownies and pile them up in a plate, and place them in front of Rachel. It's probably a bad idea, but she looks so happy I can't help it. It's like B and ducks. She looks at me with a big smile when she sees the plate, her face all brown and messy. It's really cute.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Then I get an idea, and take the plate away. The girl pouts immediately, and tries to reach for it, but I put it too high for her to catch it.

"You get it back if you considers this our first date."

"Okay. We are spending time together, and talking and getting to know each other. Now gimme brownies."

I put the brownies back, laughing. She instantly attacks it.

I go back to my baking, occasionally looking at the brunette. When I'm done, I go and sit by her. She looks at me, a shining smile on her beautiful lips.

"I see you are almost done. Considering half of it is on your face, I'm not impressed."

I lick my lips. Brownies never looked so delicious.

"Don't forget the fact that you hid most of them in the fridge."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Well, I didn't want you having stomach ache."

"Fine, mom."

"Can't your girlfriend be worried about your health?"

"I'm already your girlfriend? We're not even done with our first date."

"Well, I'm quite sure about where both of us stand, aren't you?"

"You're cute when you're confident."

I smile, and my eyes move to her lips, looking really inviting with all the brownie.

"You should go to a brownie contest or something. It is crunchy, but soft and moist. It's so good."

"Mhm."

I have no idea what she is saying, but the way she is saying it drives me insane. I move closer to her and lick some of the brownie off her mouth, maintaining eye contact to see her reaction. Her eyes are instantly darker. I back off, not breaking eye contact yet.

She licks her lips, and dives in for a kiss. Her lips are soft against mine, and I hear a whimper, but I'm not sure from whom it is. I tangle my hand in her brown soft her, and pull her towards me, making both of us stand up, so our bodies are melded together. It's like we are puzzle pieces. Her hands move from cupping my face to my hips, keeping me close to her. Not that I was planning to get away anytime soon. I move my free hand to her back, and moan when she enters my mouth with her tongue.

We stay there for a good time (or 30 minutes, the time it takes for the brownie to finish baking), our tongues battling, our hands attempting to pull us closer.

How we managed to kiss that long is beyond me. But then, we could have taken breaks in between, I wouldn't remember any of it. All I could focus was on her lips and tongue and her body against mine.

We both are panting, and I go plate the brownies and put them away form Rachel so they can cool off and so I can cool off too.

"I should make dinner, and you should go home and shower and get ready."

"Are you kicking me out?" She asks with a smirk on her face.

"No. But I doubt I'll get out dinner done with you here."

"We could always order pizza."

I roll my eyes.

"Good try."

"That means our date is over. It also means you have to walk me to my door."

"If I do, I'm not sure we will ever leave your door."

"True. But you have to anyway."

"Okay."

I grab her hands, and we slowly walk to her house, making small talk on the way.

We stop by the door steps, and stand there awkwardly, like we had not made out for 30 minutes just a while ago.

"This is where you kiss me goodbye." She whispers jokingly, and smile.

I kiss her softly, making it short. I pull away and push a strand of her away from her face.

"I will see you later."

She nods, a soft smile on her lips, and enters her home.

I pretty much skip my way home. I bet I look ridiculous to everybody else. But I can't care less. I finally found someone that makes me forget everything, that makes me feel happy with myself. Not only happy with myself, but with my life. I'm pretty sure I'm having a smile on my face for the rest of the days.

######

Epilogue

Dinner that night was weird. I was surprisingly friendly towards Judy and Russel. Everybody was shocked, including me.

I felt at peace with myself.

I didn't forgive them for what they did, but they would be gone soon.

Rachel and I were overly touchy with each other all dinner. I even fed her some brownie, which was torture for me. She just has a very talented mouth.

I stayed to talk after dinner for the first time that week. She sat by me and we held hands, and occasionally I would lean over and whisper something on her ear, which caused her to spill her drink every time she was drinking something. Revenge was sweet.

Judy and Russel weren't blind, and last day they interrogated me on our relationship. I came out, leading to a very angry red faced Russel and a crying Judy. They were gone so fast, I actually regretted not telling them the first day. But, weirdly enough, them being here gave me a push to make my move on Rachel, so I wasn't complaining much.

My life with Rach was not easy, mostly because she was totally insane, but in a very adorable way. She drove S insane, and sometimes me too. But in the end we would end up happy and go to the park with her brown dog called (you guessed it) Brownie.

And despite what Rach may say, I still think that dog is in love with her and anytime now it is going to make its move on Rachel, and she is going to dump me.

I think she only stays because of my brownies.

Thanks for reading and comments please =D


End file.
